Through A Gentle Calm
by Malice Shaw
Summary: After Rogue's death, her son, Olivier Raven, travels back in time to make things right. CHAPTER 11 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Mom.

The word has a bittersweet tinge on my lips. Mom is supposed to feed you cookies and tuck you in at night. Mom is supposed to make the demons and the banshees go away. Mom scares the monster under your bed away with Monster Go-Away Spray, and tell you stories about the toothfairy and Santa Claus. Except my Mom never made cookies, only burned dinner rolls, and sometimes she was out too late to tuck me in. The demon is my uncle, and the Banshee is a good family friend. The Monster-Go-Away spray was just water in a spray bottle, my toothfairy was a Pixie, and my Santa had blue fur.

And it was alright. Better than alright.

Until Mom was taken away from us all, when I was just a kid. Despite what they say, what doesn't kill us doesn't make us stronger. Her murder changed everyone, shattered us and the pieces are still floating out there. I barely talk to my dad. My sister tries to maintain contact, but its hard to talk to her, face to face, when she has the same damn green eyes. I'm older than her, but she's so maternal it breaks me. I don't know how Dad can put up with it.

Becca stays with him for the most part, and they're livin' it up, doing their Jazz thing in the Big Easy. I chose to stay here and fight for a better world, like Mom would have wanted. Dad never forgave me for it, and because of that, I get a belated Birthday and Christmas card with his name scribbled on it in my sisters' ink. It's fine, though, because a part of me blames him for what happened too. If he hadn't gotten there so late, if he hadn't pushed us through that portal and kept with us, Mom wouldn't have been killed. But If Only's are fairy tales and we don't have a lot of those around here. With a girl who's a fairy and a telepathic woman who turns into diamond, we make our own.

I can't tell you why I got the idea in the first place. Maybe because our powers were mutating, and we were all having issues. We wanted to use them, but were afraid to do so, I bet. Pretty soon, under Beasts' tutilage, we all got brave. It started with me. I have Mom's powers of absorbtion, but with my evolution, I can now absorb through the retained telepathic powers that I got a while back. My setback with that, though, is whenever that happens, I just can't control the power, and the others take over. So I don't use that one much. Although, it was someone else's mutation evolution that caught my eye and made me start thinking.

Talia's teleportation through dimensions, like her dad, started to adjust. She started staying in that dimension, a lot, until I finally tracked her down telepathically. She revealed to me, and only me, that she discovered small threads of time in that particular place, and she'd go there and enjoy a fresh babka, or just go all out sight seeing before the world went to Hell. Her mutation allowed her to watch the past, view the visions before her, and gave her the chance to see when everything happened as it happened. She never messed with anything though. "It only works in my timeline, when my mom and Dad were in love, so far," she told me. "And honestly, I haven't found the futuer threads, so I can't go forward just yet. Only back. Weird, huh?"

Only her timeline.

Maybe mine, too?

It was then I knew I was going to Hell.

I waited until I got her alone and reached out to her, telepathically, gently touching her mind. I know it was brutal for her. She was in the kitchen, wearing her robe, her tail swinging to and from, making coffee. Talia's latant telepathic powers felt me, though, and she struggled, hard against the grip. But with Megan showing me the ropes of telepathy, I was table to find the functioning node of her brain and lock her body down, leaving only her conciousness awake, and pulling her tail in. She fell to the floor with a slump, and the hot coffee poured over her chest and shoulder, the pot banging hard on her hip. I knew her healing factor would take care of the burns, but the sudden pain that shot through her mind was like an ice pick behind my left eye. I screamed and almost lost her, but forced myself through it. I had to do this, at least try.

I just wanted to see my Mom again. Is that too much to ask?

I shut off her neuro sensors, blocking the pain. It was the least I could do. Talia whimpered, and in her mind I saw grotesque things she thought would happen and the bile rose in my throat. For the smallest of seconds I rethought my plan, but quickly ran over to her limp form, and kneeled down, pulling her close. Absentmindedly, I grabbed a dish rag and cleaned the coffe up around her before pulling her head in my lamp, I stroked her hair softly, and smiled at her, trying to smile through the mess I just made.

"Hey, Tal, " I said to her. My hand caressed her cheek, and her eyes, the only think alive about her at that moment, shed an abundance of tears. "Look, stop thinking that. I'm not going to kill you. I'm not going to rape you, for God's sake, please stop I can't take it. I'm not going to do it, I won't. Just stop it okay?"

I felt the slightest shiver go through her body and her breathing hastened. She was still so damned scared. I started to cry myself, desite the fact I caused this to happen to her. "Tal, please. Look, it's not you, okay? I just need your power. I need to go back. I need to see something, and you're the only one I know who can help me, and, well, I'm sorry Talia. Please forgive me after this okay?"

My hand started to glow against her cheek. Her fear filled eyes began to soften, and her ragged breathen began to calm, coming in small gasps before returning to normal. Her eyes closed and I gently felt through her mind, searching passed the memories and the fear to the power, the power that she held from me. Finally I found it, and gently tore at it, absorbing a piece of it into my mind. It tasted like fire and smelt of brimstone, but along the way i carefully prodded her knowledge of this ability, and how to enter this dimension she used so much. I stopped after I imprinted this knowledge. Talia's breathing quieted and she slept, a slight snore coming from her lips. Gently I picked her up, and sighed. As meager as it sounds, I thanked her mentally for her gifts. She may have given me a chance to see things for myself.

"Stupid, boy."

I froze when I heard him. That voice. After all these years, he could still stop me with a sound. I could hear the click of his metal boots as he approached me, and felt Talia's weight relieved from my arms.

"Don' know wha' you' t'inkin, chile," He growled, his voice heavy with disappointment and rage. Whenever he got angry, his accent was thick and heavy. He was really angry now. He cradled Talia like a child, like he used to do with Becca and me. "You on some kinna drug? You wan' take dis one' power t' do wha'?"

A sudden lapse of fury burned inside me, shocking me out of my reverie. "The hell are you doing here?" I snapped at him. "I thought the great Gambit doesn't dare tread his holy footsteps to this place."

Gambit smirked at me, but the twist in his mouth was laced with disdain. He began walking towards the Rec room, and carefully laid Talia on the large down sofa. She curled into a ball and pressed a knuckle to her lips. "Yo' sister, she say come 'ere an' see d'place, cause y'rightousness been makin' her t'ink she wan' do dis t'ing too." His accent was almost threatening to take over, and even I was barely able to understand him. He remained composed, but his fists shook with rage. "See what dey b'n teachin' ya? Sneak up an' knock someone out cold, eh? An' someone like Talia, yo' frien'? "

"Gambit, it's not like that-"

"Pah, d'hell it ain'! Why you gotta stay, boy?" Gambit pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped one against his finger. He started smoking again after Mom died. "Dis place, it not'in' like when yo' maman an' me were here. Lon' time 'go when dis place made sense."

I glared at him, watching flick the tip with his thumb. "When Mom was alive, " I snarled at him, "Everything made sense. When she died, everything died with her. Even you. You left us with that maniac father of yours, and Mom died because of it. You drowned yourself in bourbon and left us to be raised by Uncle Hank. Because of you this place went to shit, and now you're here, while we're trying to make it better only to fu-!"

Never did see him spit his cigarette out. Never did see his hand fly. Never did see his eyes explode in a fury of embers and hate. I only felt the sharp sting of his hand across my face and my teeth rattle inside my skull. He grabbed my jacket and threw me against the wall, another punch incoming. I felt it swing passed my face, and heard the cumble of the wall next to my head. It didn't calm my anger though and I shoved him back, feeling my eye burn.

"Don't you EVER do that again, Gambit," I shouted at him. "I'll make damned sure you won't get a chance to do it again."

Gambit pulled away from me slowly, shaking his head. "Y'call me Gambit, eh?" He said. "Not Papa, or Dad. Gambit. Y' don' make it easy, Oli, you don' make it easy. Dis place, it make y' touch yo' frien' an' take her power. Whatcha gon' do wid it? Go portin' 'round d' town wit' y'girl? She prolly prefers a car, boy."

I shook my head and sighed, pushing away from the wall. I tried to say something, anything, over run with the feeling that I had to make him understand, but Gambit just held up a hand, silencing me. "Don' wanna hear it." He said simply. "Jus' don' tell me, eh? Don' wanna get in y'mess. Don' wan' know. Y'do you' t'ing, an' when you see dat it make you' mama cry in 'er grave, don' trouble me wit' it." He turned and started towards the hall, leaving.

He mentions Mom, and he knows it stuns me everytime. A lump in my throat. Mom. "Dad," I called after him. "Dad, wait."

Gambit stopped and turned towards me. His eyes aren't hate filled anymore, they're sad, and full of a longing that would break stone. "Yah?" He murmered.

An idea came to me. Just that split second. It was so fast I was afraid of it, afraid of what it meant. What if I can stop the pain? What if I can stop her death? What if I can stop _him?_

"What if I can make it better Gambit?" What if I can fix it so it'll be alright? Make everything better, make it work? If you had the chance, would you do it?" I became desperate. Gambit doesn't know about the evolving powers we have. Uncle Hank's best kept secret. Maybe I can get him to understand, somehow, that even though we despise eachother right now, some how I feel like I need his blessing. "Would you bring Mom back? Would you make it better?"

He gives me a smile, kind and sad at the same time. "Chil'," He said calmly. "You make it hard. You make it damn hard sometimes Oli."

"I don't understand."

"Y' make it hard to love you, sometimes, Oli." Gambit shook his head at me in disbelief. "Sometimes I wonder, how you end up so much like you' mama, when you look like me, eh? Den y'start talkin', and I see me t'ere, t'inkin' d'impossible. I'd give my heart an' soul t'see you' Mama 'gain. You stab y'old man in the heart askin' such questions."

And with that Gambit just walks away. I don't chase after him, watching him leave, leaving me rethinking, rehashing, and wondering if this was the smartest move I could have done. Maybe I shouldn't do this. All I wanted when I touched Talia is just go back and see Mom again, before she died in my Dad's arms, before when my family fell apart so bad. When everything just became so fucked up.

Mom.

When she died, when she was murdered, and our entire world came crashing down.

Like I said. Mom. The word is like magnolias and honeysuckle with the tart, bitter taste for revenge.

A/N: Olivier, Gambit, Talia, and everyone else you see in this story is owned by Marvel and those bastards have taken my money for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The soulful sounds of Dizzie Gillespie bleated through her portable music player as she threw hairspray through her strands, plafully fluffing her coif. Rebecca put the scissors down and smiled in the mirror, looking at her reflection from every angle. She'd been cutting her hair for years, and always preferred the wavy, tomboy-meets-a-rockstar-but-cute look she sported, but she couldn't find anyone else who could duplicate it, so she did it herself. Nodding in appreciation, she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom formerly inhabited by her two parents, who at one time were in love. Talia now inhabited this room, with a second bed just in case she had a friend over, which Rebecca gladly took to. She sighed, breathing in the aroma of musk, ginger and citrus. Another scent caught her nose and she smiled, genuine and pure. The rustic smell of bourbon and tobacco, mixed in with some expensive, spiced cologne. She turned her gaze to a twin sized bed, and saw the bulky, statuesque figure of her father, gripping a picture tightly in his hand

"Papa!" She exclaimed, almost childlike in her stature. She stepped towards the bed and then sneered, her pretty features twisting. "I thought you promised to quit smoking? I thought you actually did? You stink."

Gambit chuckled and set the framed photograph down on a small wooden nightstand next to the bed. In the bed lay Talia, restful and her face full of peace. Rebecca glanced at her, and then the photo, and smiled fondly. It held a much younger picture of her father, and her mother. Her mom, wearing some horrible pair of glasses that were just, so 90's, and her dad, much younger and full of life, holding her close enough to know that he'd never let her go. She picked up the photo and smiled. "Wow, dad, you were a looker back then. What happened?"

He let out a hearty laugh, and stopped, calming himself. rebecca came next to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "No, Papa," She said calmly. "Don't stop. I never hear you laugh like that. Deep and loud and from the heart. You never laugh like that anymore. "

Gambit paused for a moment, and smiled fondly at his daughter. Two fingers raised and softly stroked the pristine steak in her hair. it wasn't nearly as thick or prominant as her mothers, but it was there, reminding him of one of the best things he could ever make in his life. "You' mama, she said dat t'me once."

"I know. She told me about that first date. Said it was the most amazing time of her life, and she was glad you guys weren't blown up in the end of it." Rebecca sighed and sat on the bed, cradling her chin with her hand. "Why are we still here Papa? Didn't you see Oli yet?"

He sighed sadly and nodded. "De boy, he up to no good Becca. He up to somet'in'. He sayin' t'ings, and he be doing stupid shit. He zapped dat girl, Talia, you know dat?"

Rebecca blinked. "TJ?" She said and glanced behind her father. The young girl was laying in bed, fast asleep. "Papa, she's just asleep. Talia always catnaps in the middle of the day and it takes an earthquake to wake her up."

Gambit turned to her, suddenly serious. "I saw d'boy zap 'er, Becca." He said gravely. His eyes rested on Talia's softly snoring form, and watched as she turned over in her sleep. "If it be like you' mama, she be out for a while. Don't know 'bout d'boy."

"Papa, why would he zap Talia though?" Rebecca kneeling down and caressed the young girls forehead. Talia turned again in her sleep, a soft moan escaping her lips before she grumbled and turned on her stomach. "Poor thing. I'm sorry this happened. We'll make it better okay?" She turned her Gambit, who was lighting up another cigarette with a flick of his thumb. "Papa, did he say anything to you?"

With a sigh, Gambit took a long drag off the end and exhaled, facing away from his daughter. "He said, he wan' fix t'ings. Make it so dat it don' mean you' Mama be gone no mo', t'inkin' m'dream every night, sayin' outloud. Dat boy, don' know why he be sayin' dat. Make no sense, he don'. Dis place make 'im crazy."

A sudden grumble from the sleeping girl took both their attention away from eachother. Gambit knelt by Talia and watched as her eyes slowly opened, the yellow orbs coming to foxus. "Talia," He whispered. She grumbled more and stretched her hands to her forehead, pressing her palms to her eyes. "Talia? Wake up girl, we gotta talk."

Talia sighed and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, blinking the fog from her eyes. She took a sideways glance at Gambit and Rebecca, her vision coming into focus. She looked up between them, and a heavy sigh escaped her throat. "Oli?" She groaned, then shut her eyes, her entire head feeling full of lead. "Oh God, Oli, don't do this, don't. Just, don't..." She pressed her fists to her eyes and a hard sob escaped her throat,

"What d'boy do?" Gambit spoke, loudly at first. Rebecca shot a glare at her father before grasping Talia's hand with her own.

"What happened Tal?" She said, running a strong hand through her friends hair. "Did Oli do this?"

Talia nodded. "I saw just a bit into his mind, a little, before he took my powers. He wanted to use my powers to go back in time. I don't know why. All I can do is go back to my own time. Unless-" A sudden gasp hit her lips and her eyes went wide. "Unless he has my powers, and can only go back in his? Is that possible?"

Rebecca stared at her friend. "Since when could you go back in time?"

"Our mutant powers, they evolved. Oli's evolved so that he can absorb another person's mind and powers by thought. Mine evolved to where the dimension I teleport into, I can use as a gateway to my past." Talia took a side look at Gambit, and spoke gravely. "I think you best speak with Mr. McCoy."

Rebecca nodded and stood up, preparing to exit the room. When she turned around, Gambit was already gone.

I wish to whatever fucking God Talia worshipped she would have told me that every time she used her powers, it burned. I felt like I had raging head against my skin, my hair and eyes. The dimension she teleported through every was hotter than Hell, and smelled a whole lot worse. Biting, sand filled winds slammed into me, tearing at my skin, cutting me and healing me all at once so I could feel the pain over and over again. I coughed, and regained my composure, almost throwing up when the smell became almost too much to handle. I don't know how long I'd been here. Only that I couldn't stand it for too much longer. I needed to get back to the past, get back to where I wanted to be. I thought hard, and tapped into her latent memories of how this place, and her abilities, worked.

The knowledge of her power steered me in the right direction, throwing me towards one portal, a clean sight of a garden, with a statue of Eve held a succulant apple. The morning was crisp, and the sweet salty breeze seemingly surrounded the entrance where the cleanest air seemed to breeze through. I touched it, and felt a calm, cool wind, almost like oceanwater, caress my fingertips.

It felt like Heaven. A drink of water to a desert stranded man. I pulled myself through, thirsting for more. A flash, and a scream I didn't recognize from my own lips and it carressed me, enveloping my body, healing all my wounds. I landed in a tree with a loud thump, and felt the sensation of falling. I tried reaching for the sky, but I couldn't find it, so I stopped, afraid I may head directly to the ground. Painful, loud slamming sounds hit me, and I braced myself until one heavy, thick branch slammed into my back. It knocked the wind out of me, and then my vision blurred as another slapped itself against my face, and the back of my head. With a groan, I gave up, completely spent. If this was dying, then it shouldn't hurt too long, right?

I felt the ground come to me before the impact actually did. Blood fell from my lip, and I tasted it before I realized I bit almost through it. I laid there, for an eternity, darkness slowly coming around me. It had to only be mid day. The sun blared against the branches, blinding me, making me shut my eyes, something I knew I shouldn't do. But the darkness, so inviting, came to take me. And I couldn't have cared less at that moment.

I heard the footsteps, heavy and plodding, along with a bright voice, cut through my thoughts. So familiar, but so far away too. I kept my eyes closed, i couldn't move. A sharp pain in my side knocked whatever wind I could get out of me the instant it sifted into my lungs. A strong, calloused hand touched my face, and I opened my eyes, just a sliver, to see familiar features staring down at me.

"He's here!" I heard a shout. I tried blinking away the blur but couldn't. But I could still trace the concern in the man's face. "Found 'im! He ain' doin' too good, but he be alive."

Whoa. That voice. You're kidding me, right? After all that, I end up in the same damn place?

"Move on, let me see." Her voice? No way.

"We ain' doin' no one any good by lettin' him here, Chere." I opened my eyes then, to see a blur of a white streak, mixed with an auburn halo, worry caressing unfocused emerald eyes. I knew it had to be a woman. Probably Rebecca. The other figure butt into my view and I scowled. "Mon ami, what you be doin', fallin' from d'sky like dat?"

Falling from the sky? He sounded different, concerned. Guess he does care. I felt a soft, feminine hand press against my forehead and I sighed inwardly. I screwed this one up. Big time. All that power I took from Talia, and it didn't work. I'll deal with the headache and the obvious punishment from Mr. McCoy later. Sighing I closed my eyes and leaned back, and felt overwhelming grief. Tears slid from the corners of my eyes, soaking my cheeks. A sob escaped my lips. I fucked this one up, didn't I?

Suddenly it hit me.

My eyes snapped open, and my left one glowed, illuminating the two people infront of me. I pulled my aching body upright and stared at them, the breath in my lungs refusing to escape. The effort took everything out of me, but I had to confirm it, just had to see it.

I stared at them both, looking at them, each face to face. They leaned away from me, obviously afraid of my blinking left eye. I looked from each face until I cleared the blur, for a split second, looking at the woman infront of me. A sound escaped my lips, a word I don't even remember before I finally fell into unconciousness, blissful, deep, unending sleep before I even hit the ground, and a strong pair of arms caught me.

Rebecca's eyes are brown.

Mom's eyes were green.

"McCoy!" Gambit roared as he entered the lab. The lab was a series of desks with experiment after experiement of the highest technology, along with a wash station and Beasts' home away from home, a desk full of paperwork and research papers needing to be fixed and graded. Beast hung precariously by his feet over head, slowly drizzling an amber liquid into a small cylinder of flaxen liquid, swirling the mix as each drop fell. Rebecca came in after Gambit, and pulled him away before he reached the scientist, hoilding him back. He ignored Gambits barking at him instead concentrating on the liquid he held. Once it was throughly mixed, he jumped from his bar, landing perfectly on his taunt, furry feet. He stepped to a burner and placed the vial inside, and turned it on to a low, soft heat before aknowleding his guests.

"Why, Remy LeBeau, I do declare, I never thought I'd see you here ever again." His singsong voice only encouraged Gambit's rage. Beast turned to look at him, a look of genuine glee on his face. "Has Rebecca thought of coming here under my tutilage? Have you rethought your actions and decided to come see your son?"

"My actions, McCoy? You been teachin' m'boy how t'kill?" Gambit reached into his coat pocket and pulled a card, charging it effortlessly. "You showin' 'im dat d'X-men, dey be killers? What kinna show you puttin' on here?"

Rebecca grabbed her father's arm, pulling it back. She grabbed the card from his hand and quickly crushed it in her palm. It surged in her hand, blowing up with a loud pop. She gritted in pain as the explosion tored through her gloves, burning her hand. With a whimper she let the ashes fall to her feet as she pulled her arm to herself, staring mournfully at the tattered cloth and scorched skin. Gambit grasped her wrist gently, murmering apologies as he pulled her hand close to him, deft, experienced fingers pulling the tattered remains from the raw wound. "Petite, you can' do dat. Yo' not as invulnerable as you t'ink, eh?"

Beast stalked closer to them, wordlessly offering his medical abilities. He pulled open one of the drawers underneath his lab and grasped the First Aid kit, prying it open. Carefully, he took Rebecca's hand and began to clean the wound, dabbing it carefully with gauze. "Remy," He said quietly, pulling out a needle from the kit. Absentmindedly he distracted Rebecca with a feline smile and a loving joke, just long enough to plunge it into her wrist before she noticed. "To numb her hand, Remy. She needs a cleaning agent, and it will hurt. A lot. Stop looking at me like I did this to her."

Gambit sighed, inwardly relieved he didn't hear any accusations. As Beast carefully bandaged Rebecca's hand, he glanced at his friend, and noted the mans defeated outlook. "I also don't appreciate my students being called killers. Now, since your beautiful daughter here is all patched up, would you mind advising why you suddenly felt the urge to come here and blow my blue furry butt to the next Shi'Ar time capsule?"

"My boy, he zapped Talia. " Gambit pulled a cigarette from his pack, and was about to light it before he saw the glowering, disapproving look from his long time friend. Gingerly he put it away. "Talia said, you may know why he did dat. She said dey powers, be evolvin' an' you didn' tell me, why?"

"Simple fact, my Cajun friend, your last words to Oli, if I may be so frank, 'If you go there, you're no son of mine' and something along the lines of a screaming match, and young Rebecca here," Beast gave her a smile, to which she smirked back at. "Was your only means of contact. And above all, Oli is of age to be a young man. He is an adult, and his teachings are between me and him. He knows not to use his powers for anything other than to help."

"But Oli used his powers on Talia." Rebecca piped in. She stretched her fingers in the bandage, testing the muscle. "He just hit her and she fell. How was that helping?"

Beast gave Rebecca a glance, surprise glittering in his blue eyes. He quickly regained his composure, and straightened his back, stiffening his posture. "Oli hurt Talia?" He said, genuine surprise in his voice. "Are you sure she did not allow him? Talia's powers herself are evolving, and she was interested in-"

"'Enough o'dis!" Gambit slammed his fist on top of the lab table. A small beaker shook and fell over, glass shattering. He ignored the crunch under his feet and snarled at Beast, "Stop playin' old man. How Oli evolvin'? What 'is powers do now? I got dere as 'e was stoppin', I couldn' tell what he doin'."

Beasts' shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh. "Oli can now absorbs powers from afar. Only, he can not control wahtever entity he touches with his mind. They become him, until they leave him, you understand."

"Is that part of his telepathy?" Rebecca piped in. "I mean, if he makes physical contact, can he still control it?"

Beast nodded. "Yes, but only physical. Mentally, he uses too much of his own mind trying to take them, it becomes weak, brittle. Until his mind becomes strong again, he can not take over his body again. A resting period."

Gambit looked thoughtful. "How 'e fin' dis one out?"

"When he became Megan for almost a week." Beast gave a small smile. "She was not happy attempting to fit her very revealing outfits over such broad shoulders."

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "But why Talia? What are Talia's enhanced powers now?"

Beast walked towards the back of the labratory, and sat down at his desk. Using a hidden key, he opened a drawer, ignoring Gambits' disapproval over such a flimsly security method. He pulled out a alrge binder and sat it on the top of his desk with a thud. Pulling it open, he pushed towards teh back of the binder, sorting quickly with his overgrown hands. Rebecca giggled. "Don't mind such archaic devices, young Rebecca," Beast said with a grin. "The best records kept are physical and not on a hard drive. Now, Talia.. Wagner.. " He slowed the flipping of the pages and finally pressed down on one, hand written with a flourish of blue ink. "Ah! My own discovery here. Talia's powers developed to a point that while in her brimstone and heat filled Devil's dimention, she could forge portals to her past. Now, she could only go back, not forward, to times already relived. Therefor, she could only go in her own timeline, where Nightcrawler and her mother, the Scarlet Witch, were lovers. Apparently it only works with one's own past, yet the parallel dimension is the same."

Gambit frowned and stepped over behind Beast, looking down. "Oli, he say somet'in' t'me." His tongue glanced over his lips, before they spread in a bitter grin. "He say, 'What if i c'n make it better?' He be talkin' bout his Mama an' now he... he... oh no..."

Beast and Gambit both stopped, realization dawning on them. Rebecca looked at them both, before dread filled her as well. Their breathing stopped in unison, as the only sound was a heart beat, beating faster and faster until it finally became a loud hum, becoming their drum of fear. The only sound around them, water dripping from a leaky faucet Beast was too busy to fix. It became unbearable, and Rebecca flinched each time a drop fell and crashed into the ceramic basin, until the sound became loud enough to strangle her ears.

"We have to get Talia up." Rebecca almost screamed, desperate to stop crashing. "We have to get her up. We have to get her up!"

Gambit gave her a curt nod and bolted from the room. Beast gave Rebecca a solemn look. He didn't have to tell her, she already knew. Talia didn't know how to open portals not tied to her bloodline. Which meant her powers wouldn't be of any use.

"I have hope Uncle Hank." Rebecca said sternly. "There's a way. There has to be."

"We will see, Rebecca." Beasts' face was grim. "We will see.

Sorry for the delay.  
>I've been playing with this idea for a long time, and like how mentally, its starting to roll. Will update faster. Promise! Read and review. Its like candy to me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My entire body aches. I feel like I've ran into through a freight train head on. My chest hurts most of all. I feel bloated and can barely breathe. Beeping, getting louder and faster, damn it, why can't it stop? Its annoying. I try to groan, but the second I open my mouth, a flash of blue and a huge hairy hand shoves a tube down into it. I spit it out. Someone needs to shave their knuckles. I start hacking, and taste copper. When did I last eat a penny, when I was three? That makes no sense, I should have passed it by now.

There's voices around me, and they're screaming, asking me things I really don't know the damned answer to. No, I can't remember my name right now. Can you remember yours? I'd like to know it. I can't even speak, so why are you asking me these things? Just let me go to sleep, damn you, I'm tired and I need to sleep.

Needles are poking my arms and a warm, comfortable solution is pouring into me. Mmm. Feels nice and warm. Maybe now I can take a nap.

Something cold hits my side. I smell it. Iodine? A sharp jab, a mumbled apology, and suddenly it feels like I'm gored. I'm getting stabbed on the side, and I hear liquid pouring out. Someone is screaming, loud, and in pain.

And it's me.

"My stars and garters, someone, hold the boy down!" I know Uncle Hank from anywhere. And if he's around, I'm around and I screwed up bad enough that I'd rather be dead than face Talia and Ray after this.

Someone's hand strokes my forehead, and it's so soothing and calm I immediately quiet down. A low murmur, and a soft intake of breath when I open my eyes only a sliver and see a mirrored pair looking down on me. A whispered "Shh" comes from his pursed lips, and he pulls my hair away from my face. My dad would never be this way. At least, not now. But it has to be him.

"Dad..?" My voice cracks, and I reached up and try to touch his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I had to try it."

Dad looks like someone struck him, his eyes are wide. "Ami," He whispered to me, his own hand creeping up to grab mine. Even his voice is younger, less stained with tobacco and less gruff. "Don' know who you be, but you gotta res' or you get even worse. Don' struggle, neh?"

My eyes widen and I take in his features. I stare at him and take in his features. Less lines on his face, and no familiar gray hairs. No scar underneath his chin from I hit him, when I left him the second time for the school. He looks younger, more clean cut and dare I say it, better looking. More rested. But the stern look of concern in his eyes tells me it's him.

Hoarse, struggled laughter escapes from my throat, and I close my eyes, leaning back. So I made it. This guy has no clue I am, because I'm not born yet. And it feels like I broke a few ribs while I was at it. And one of them punctured my lung. And there's a chest tube in my side. And I'm bleeding internally. And if I don't let them work on me, I'm going to die in a matter of a minutes.

"You sure he ain't yours, Cajun?" A gruff voice is on my other side. "Boy' got your eyes." He almost growls his words. His hands, hairy and strong, gripped the side of the bed. I looked up and saw concern in his hard blue eyes, and then recognition. I recognized him as Uncle Logan, and Uncle Logan has what I need.

I reach and touch his hand on the railing. He sniffs, and then lets a low snarl, but it's too late. He can smell Mom and Dad in me. It makes my scent unique, but he doesn't know how it's possible. All he knows is I'm not a threat, and he can save me.

~I know you smell who I am~ I say directly into his mind. ~But I'm going to die unless you let me have what I need. Will you give it to me?~

Uncle Logan stops struggling, and nods outwardly, giving in. Pulling from his mind, I glare passed the memories and the suspicion, to that special power of his that makes the pain go away. I can feel it, and taste it, as he allows me to take everything I need. It tastes green, like jell-o and whipped cream, and it coats my broken bones and shattered insides, enveloping them in a healing well. I sigh, the knitting of the bones soothing, and the chest tube pulls out of my side and falls to thje floor. Letting go of Uncle Logan's hand, he falls down with a thud. But it's fine now as I heal. Uncle Hank runs to his side and pulls out a stethoscope, his eyes darting to me. Dad begins cursing in french, stepping away from me.

"He'll be okay." I murmur to Uncle Hank. I pull myself into a semi seating position. "Just put him in a bed in the medical bay. He'll be awake in a few hours."

"Remarkable," Uncle Hank exclaims. I don't even think he heard me. "Just like Rogue! Does the boy absorb powers as well? I've not seen this mutation before except in our fair Southern Belle."

"Mom?" At her codename, I almost jumped it of my seat, but my tender ribs prevented that. "Ow..."

"'Mom'? You say dat at her name, why, boy?" I almost forgot. Dad was still there. Or Gambit. Better call him Gambit for now. I realized them his accent is no where as thick as my Dad's is. He must have been gone from the Big Easy for a long time now. Gambit leaned against my bed and stared at me.

I just looked at him and smirked, leaning back on the bed. Uncle Logan is already groaning himself awake, his heavy hands holding his head. Suddenly I felt very, very tired. I almost fell backwards, feeling my body spent and Uncle Logan's healing factor drift out of me.

"I'll tell you," I said with a yawn. "After a nap."

Talia rocked in her chair, back and forth, with Rebecca's hands on her shoulders. Tears stained her face and she blew her nose in a monogrammed handkerchief. A cup of tea was held in front of her, and shaking hands took it, spilling some on her thumb. She hissed in pain before Ray reached and grabbed the cup before she spilled it.

"I don't know why he did it." Talia said, her voice choked with sobs. "I don't know how he thinks anymore. Oli's crazy, and he hasn't been the same since my powers manifested the way they did."

Rebecca gave her a soft look, and sighed. "Oli hasn't been the same since Mom died. But I didn't know he had it in him to do this."

Gambit grunted and turned away from them both. He stepped away and gazed out of a solitary window, his eyes lost. Beast cleared his throat and stepped towards Talia, a thick notebook of scribbled texts in his large hands. "Where there is a will, there is a way with that child." He said, his voice steady. "Talia, your powers have escalated to a point of time travel, is that correct?"

Talia nodded. "Yes, but only to my own time line. I can't access anyone else's at all."

"You ever try, girl?" Gambit's throaty reply tore through her. "You don' know 'til y'try. You don' take amis t'rough d'dimension dere b'fore?" He waited until the girl shook her head before he let out a sigh of disappointment, and cast a stare at McCoy. "You never t'ought o'dat? 'Avin' Tal take someone wit' 'er?"

Beast glared at Gambit, retaining a professional pose. "My dear friend, I have thought of that plenty of times before. But who would you have be sent into a realm of brimstone and sulfur? Do share, would you rather assess Talia's abilities in a slow manner, or throw her and a friend to the wolves in a future unknown?" He glanced down at his notebook, skimming the pages rapidly. "There has to be an answer, somewhere."

Gambit's mouth opened to speak, but he then shut it quickly, his jawline tightening. Rebecca stepped forward, stoic in her fluid movements. "I can go." She said quietly, then a little louder. "Me and Talia. My abilities will keep me safe and Talia can show me around. If it's possible, then we can go find Oli. if not, then Talia will bring me back."

"No!" Gambit shouted. He stalked towards Rebecca and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I already lose yo' brot'er, now you gon' play dis game o' runnin' away too? Don' t'ink so petit', you stayin'. I go."

Rebecca glared up at her father, her eyes hardening. Their normal chocolate hue now formed into blackened emeralds, green on top of obsidian. "Are you kidding?" She almost shouted. "Oli ran from you in the first place! You think if you go back there, he'll come running back to you? No! He won't! He doesn't trust you Papa, he won't go near you. He'll come to me."

"Don' be stupid, chil'," Gambit said said, his voice calm. "You go, an' I lose bot' o'y'? I can' do dat, petit', you gon' tear dis one's heart outta 'is chest if somet'in 'appen t'y'."

Talia stood suddenly, knuckling moisture from her eyes. "Why are you fighting?" She said sadly. "We don't even know if we can follow him. I can't go to someone elses time line, only my own. Oli took my powers and used them on himself, making them his. He went back in his own time line. His residue is everywhere, and I don't recognize the smell of his past."

Beast suddenly looked up, and snapped his face to Talia. "You can sense his path?"

"Yes." Talia nodded slowly. "I can. Like with mine, I can use my residue to move to any point I want."

Beast rushed towards her, his book open with the pages flipping quickly with nimble blue fingers. "Talia, that may be it! Do you feel you may be able to tag along his residue and travel to where he went?"

"I-I don't know. I've never tried."

"Of course not child, you've never had your powers taken from you before!" Beast let out a loud laugh, and shook his head. "Interesting, even more so. If we can traipse along that wonderful tendril, we may be able to answer our own questions on how to find our elusive Olivier. Talia, do you feel able bodied enough to make this attempt?"

Talia groaned and shut her eyes tight. "I think I can," She said, yellow slivers opening slightly, concentrating. "Oli's trail is close, but I can feel myself able to grasp it. The only thing is I don't think I can go with you, I'm still so weak. You'll have to have Oli bring you back when you see him. He took enough of my power to last him at least a few weeks, if not longer, because he retains so much."

"That settles it." Rebecca smiled. Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled her bo staff, a mere six inchs, and smiled as she gave it a look over. With a flick of a switch the technology inside it will extend it, making it formidable for a fight. "If we go, Oli has to send us back. We just have to get there. " She gave Talia a concerned glance. "You sure you're up to this TJ? We can't wait long, unfortunately."

Talia grinned, her fangs gleaming. "Is that a challenge, Ray?"

"Possibly, Nocturne, possibly!"

With a chuckle, Talia stood up. She brushed herself off and stood, her steps wavering only slightly. "Only thing to ask you now, is who's going?"

Gambit smiled, the curve of his lips genuine. "D'accord, petit, I go. If Ray go too, we be fine. Beast?"

"And miss out on a chance to show my younger self just where he went wrong with that haircut? Oh me oh my, I would adore a trip." Beast brushed his hands together and grinned widely. "Do tell my dear heart Cecilia and our children we'll be back soon, Talia, and make sure you say it with a lot of flowers. And chocolate. And those chili peppers she loves so darned much."

With a smile, Talia nodded, and closed her eyes, concentrating on the tendril of residue that was quickly fading. Physically, she gripped Gambit and Beasts' palms tightly within her own, and felt Rebecca's arm wrap around her waist. With her minds eye, she grasped the residue, touched it, and pulled it close, tearing apart the air with a loud ripping sound. It multiplied and condensed before tearing it apart again, forming it into a large portal into her own world. Brimstone and heat hit them all hard, before she pulled them in roughly, hearing them cough and gasp for air.

~Sorry~ She said, her thoughts echoing against theirs. ~I forgot, you aren't used to this.~

Rebecca nodded, grasping her throat. She looked at Talia, who nodded, knowing the question she was about to ask.

~I can only tell you where Oli went~ She echoed sadly. ~But i can give you the only thing I know~

Gambit glanced at her, his eyes squinted against the rough sand slapping against his clothes. His eyes glared into hers, begging for an answer on what to do.

~Go where the air is the most clean~ She said, and pointed a lithe finger onward. ~Go! I can't hold on for much longer!~

Strong, furry hands grabbed for two familiar ones, and Beasts hard form shielded them from the onslaught of headed dirt as it beat against his suit. Rebecca stood behind him, shielding her father as he hurried behind them, his coat tightly wound against his form. Another tearing sound, and Talia's presence waned, her struggle to stay until they at least made it to their destination eminent. Sweat poured from her face and her fanged teeth chomped on her bottom lip as she watched them disappear into away from her, until finally, she could no longer feel their presence within her realm. She let go, and a surge of cold hit her, hard, and threw her back, out of her realm. A reverse sound, the mending of time and space, and the realm was gone, along with Oli's residue.

"Godspeed, you guys." She whispered, staring into nothing. "Godspeed."

Ain' neva gon' tell her dat one o' d' reasons I wan' come back here ain' jus' f'Oli. I worry 'bout m'boy, I do, an' he crazy like d'bayou on Mardi Gras. But I c'n handle 'im. Jus' don' know if I c'n handle her. Seein' her 'gain.

Rogue. I wan' hol' 'er and not let go, taste dose port wine lips, drown in dem. I wan' t'be wit' her, and melt in t'her like snow. Wan' her t'absorb me, make me part o'her.

M'beautiful, cherished Anna Marie. Hearin' dat sweet nectar o'her voice 'gain, d'soft, velvet o'dat accent. Smell dat sugar tart scent dat only b'long t'her, Magnolias an' honey mixed wit' perfection. Soft skin, soft heart, big, beautiful eyes. M'chere, m'true love. D'one who made dis ol' Cajun fire 'is heart up from d'coal it once was. Chere, chere, y'be m'heart an' soul, m' foundation. You made dis man wan' life, wan' t'be a papa, made dis man de most perfect chil'ren an' y'made d'most beautiful mama. Y'give me d'gift t'love, an' even wit' your last breat', y' tell me, y'love me. Wan' t' taste my lips on yours. Gave me so much, my love, so much t'look for, so much, so much I c'n ask f'r better, better dan I deserve.

Deux. So scared f'm'boy.

Can' tell 'Becca dat I ain' 'fraid he ain' comin' back wit' us.

I be 'fraid dat I be d'one who won' be comin' back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I get bored. Easy.

I climbed out of bed and tried to find my clothes, or at least what was left of them. They tore my shirt apart when they saved me, and my pants and shoes are filthy. I pulled them up to look, and a huge split across the backside would prove too high for even Megan's lack of modesty, so I set them down. Next to them, placed gently and folded was a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats, the drawstring still tied. I undid the knot and pulled them over my hips. They smelled like soap, and magnolia, and I wondered if they belonged to one of the women here. One of the larger women, I suppose, since the legs are a little too long. Either way, I'm grateful. I fell way too long and too hard. God knows what I landed in.

I made my way to the kitchen. I knew this mansion layout by heart. Two sets of stairs, going upwards, elevator, turn right, down the hallway, into food. Glorious food. I didn't even turn on the light when I raided the fridge. With enough moonlight from the open drapes like Dad, I can see fine in the dark. We adjust quickly. It had been six hours since I threw the chest tube from my side, and here I am, wolfing down mashed potatoes and meatloaf. I forgot to eat before I jumped time, and I'm feeling it now. I recognized the meat loaf. Made with saltine crackers and cheddar, this was definitely Uncle Hank's recipe. The potatoes I knew from Mom. Only she put cayenne and sour cream in them, along with her usual southern flair. I thought to myself, that this, this is definitely a good thing. That means she's around, which is a good thing. I drain the milk from my glass and head to the fridge, intent on a refill. A long, bulky arm carefully holds the door closed, and I follow it to a short, stocky man, glaring up at me. Illuminated by the moon, he seems more sinister than the uncle I grew up with.

"Do you mind?" I ask him, as politely as I could muster. Uncle Logan has ALWAYS had the same affect on me when he stares like that. "I'd really like a drink please."

Uncle Logan blinked a few times and slowly stepped away. I think he was taken aback by the fact I was nice about it. Behind me the lights click, and I turn suddenly, and stare at a pretty redhead, wearing a ridiculous red uniform with tattoo markings on her face, an angry African American woman that most definitely was not my aunt 'Ro, and the poker face of my dad, years younger but definitely him. I'm so happy to see him, a familiar face, someone not glaring at me in hate. He and the angry woman were wearing wrinkled clothes, hastily thrown on. The Redhead lifts her hand to her head, and I recognize that as the international sign of a Telepath. Quickly I shield my own thoughts against hers, putting out that I was not trouble, that I was just there as a guest, that I do windows, anything to keep them from attacking.

"He's fine." The Redhead says. A smile breaks on her face and her eyes twinkle. I knew who she was now. This was Rachel Grey. She had her markings removed when I knew her, and I could see why. They marred her pretty face in unimaginable ways. "Hey, if you're hungry we can heat that up for you. Do you mind if we sit with you, at least? Maybe talk?"

I stare at her for a second, and try to get away from the angry African woman. Her thoughts are radiating like a pulse, blasting into my head, and they all come down to the same thing. My presence here interrupted something with her, and she was angry about it. She radiated anger. "Of course, sure." I said to Rachel, keeping an eye on both the woman and my dad. "I like it cold, though, thank you."

I made my way back to the table, my drink forgotten. I heard Uncle Logan behind me open the fridge and tear something, before sitting down with me. He dropped a beer in front of my plate and sat down in a chair in front of me, staring. I was almost afraid to crack it, since from memory, Uncle Logan would skewer anyone who touched his beer. Gambit and the crazy lady sat on his left, while Rachel came up behind him, slapped his shoulder, and he begrudgingly moved. She sat in that chair and clasped her hands in front of her, smiling.

"So!" She said, her voice chipper. It sounded fake. "You sure dropped in on us! It's funny, because you did. What's your name?"

I shoved a mouthful of food before answering. "Oli." I said quietly, swallowing hard. I stared at the beer for a second before a long thin claw snaked out, flipping the top of the cap. It hissed open and bubbled. I grasped it and slowly took a drink.

"Well, Oli," Rachel said. "I'm Rachel. This is Logan, Gambit, and Frenzy-"

"I know who you are." I said to her, setting my drink down. "Except for Miss Snarlpuss over there, I know all your names."

The angry woman named Frenzy growled at me. She got out of her chair before my dad grabbed her arm, and said something to her under his breath. As she sat down, Rachel chuckled softly. "Well. It's not fair you know who we are and we don't know anything about you. After all, you gave us all a surprise when you dropped out of the sky."

I sighed, and leaned back. I took a glance at everyone, and let my eyes linger on Uncle Logan. He stared at me, his gaze softening. I saw his nose twitch, and I knew he felt something. Bewilderment and disbelief crossed his face and I had an idea that at least someone had a clue. "My name is Oli," I said. "I'll tell you anything you need to know. I'm just not sure how much I should say. It's kind of unbelievable."

"You got that right." Uncle Logan said. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think I know what's going on. Doubt I want to though. I gotta ask, why do you have Gambits eyes?"

Gambit and I locked eyes for the first time. Our gazes mirrored each others, and mentally I felt him calculate my age, with his. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to see if I was some sort of illegitimate child of some dalliance he didn't know he had. When that didn't pan out, he thought about a much younger brother, then of all things, a clone. I sighed and shook my head. "No, Gambit, I'm not what you think I am. Sort of. I can't explain it yet. But I have to ask. Where is Rogue at?"

"Why?" I thought for a second Gambit spoke, but it was the woman at his side. I felt from her insecurity, fear. Near panic. "Why you do wanna know that?"

"Why are you so afraid if I ask where Rogue is?" I knew if I didn't hear about her from Mom or Dad, she wasn't a close friend or anyone I should really care about.

"She with 'er man." Gambit finally grumbled. I finally realized why the woman was so upset. I saw her arm, all muscle, slip against my dads, and I watched him lean against her. It was too intimate an embrace for comfort. It was too intimate. Careful peering into her mind, softly, gently, and I saw exactly why she was so angry at me for disturbing her with my kitchen ransacking, and why they looked so disheveled when they appeared. I've been on the end of that particular stick once or twice myself. I don't know why, but seeing Dad with someone else, like that, like he did with Mom, hurt like hell. I cleared my throat and tried to compose myself.

"Who's her man?"

"Why you wanna know dat?" Another glare from the same man who gave me life. I could already feel how pensive he was getting, with his fist beginning to clench and unclench in front of me.

I closed my eyes and pushed my food away. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore, and my heart ached. I sniffled, and didn't know why. I just felt so small.

"Get lost Cajun." Logan growled. Gambit looked at him, and even he couldn't hide the surprise on his face. He tried to speak but Logan silenced him with a raised hand, and then a jerking thumb to the door. "I said get lost. And take Joanna with you."

"I am a teacher at dis school, Logan."

"I'm the damn Headmaster, now you leave and take her with you, or I make both of you go myself."

I didn't even see them leave, only felt their presence go. I know he took her hand at some point, because when I glanced upwards, and saw mahogany fingers entwined with his. I know Rachel and Logan waited a long time before they were gone before speaking to me. I wrapped my arms around myself, and wanted to disappear. I cut off all mental contact with them, and tried wiping the memory from my thoughts. I didn't even want their scent around me.

"I can smell him in ya." Logan said. His voice was calm, but authoritative. "I can also smell her. Your scent may be unique to you, but two people make a scent, and a kids is always his parents. I know it sucks to see that with him, and I'm sorry you of all people had to but that's not the worst of it. When you from, kiddo?

Rachel gently pressed her palm to her temple, and spoke to Logan's mind. I got annoyed at that. I hated it when Megan did it and I hate it when she does too. I looked up at her and said in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. "Did you know in the future, telepaths can hear each other speak to someone else, unless they really don't want others to? I'll show you later how to do that, but I know what you're asking Logan, and I'll tell you myself. I'm his son. I'm not hers though." I looked back to Logan. "Please tell me where my mom is?"

Rachel's face betrayed a look of violation. "We can get her for you." She said quietly. "Who is she?"

Logan spoke before I did, or when I found out I couldn't. "You don't see her in him?" He said. "Hell, even if I didn't smell her with Gambit, you can tell who's kid he is. Mannerisms, the way he walks, his nose, the shape of his eyes. Right down to the white stripe in his hair. He even holds his fork like she does."

Eyes wide, Rachel stared at me. "Rogue?" She said loudly. "Rogue is your mom?"

I nodded. I couldn't even say her name. Even years later, when I was so close to seeing her again, it still rocked me. Logan sighed next to Rachel and leaned forward in his seat, his hands clasped together. "Rachel, keep your voice down." I heard him grumble, his voice low. His eyes darted back and forth and his nostrils were working overtime. "'Sides. I think you should handle this one. Who else knows more about time steppin' kids than you?"

hr

He was never one to be detected or read by telepaths, and that's what this kid was. Logan had no right to send him out, even if the kid seemed upset by his presence. With eyes that mirrored his own he had every right to be there to find out who the boy was, and why Frenzy disturbed him so much. So he waited, giving her romantic kisses and caresses to satiate her until he came back to bed. Being with Frenzy disturbed the kid so much his empathy went haywire with sorrow, loss, a bit of disgust, and he just didn't understand it. Gambit wanted answers, and he had plenty of questions to ask. First above all, what did the kid want with Rogue? And why did he look at him in wonder? It couldn't have been his eyes. The kid had his own to marvel over.

Listening to the kid talk, and witnessing how Logan approached him, so calm yet dominant made his mind go haywire. The tale this kid spun fell into hushed whispers between the three of them, and Gambit couldn't hear anymore they said. After Rachel's near shout, they locked him out, no doubt Logan's sense of smell spoiling his location. It was too late though. He already knew.

A strong, warm hand laced back into his own. With a charming smile, Gambit pulled Frenzy close, pressing a soft, tender kiss on her lips. "Mon Amour," He whispered, his voice like forced velvet on glass. "Go on upstairs. I be dere soon."

Frenzy stared into his eyes, her own like ice. He knew that in reading her gaze she heard what happened. "Fine then." She whispered, and pulled away. "Get yourself going then, because I'm not waiting up for you this time."

Gambit's face broke into a genuine smile "D'accord, of course not. Why would any one as beautiful as yourself wait for any man?"

A snarl curled her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest, turning away. "Right, whatever, Remy." She hissed at him. "I'll be upstairs."

Her heavy feed padded away, and Gambit leaned closer to the wall, trying to hear anything else they said. Peering over, he saw Rachel's hand on Logans, and her palm against her head, and the boys mimicking her position. Pah, he growled mentally. Telepaths.

Peeling himself away, he stealth-ed down the long hallway towards the stairs, Pausing at the first step, he gazed upwards and suddenly felt it would be too long of a walk. Too far to climb, and his legs ached with the thought of doing just that. He absentmindedly reached into his sweats pocket, and felt for his phone. The thin, metal cover gripped tightly in his hands, he didn't bother looking up a name, just dialed the digits he knew by heart.

Her tired, heavy voice sounded like music, and he inwardly sighed. "H-Hello?" 

"Anna." He breathed quietly into the phone. Rustling behind her, and a low grumble caused his fist to tighten around the phone. She was with him. Of course. "Sorry if I interrupted anyt'in'." He said, with a hint of menace in his voice.

"Remy, it's three in the morn, shouldn't you be with Joanna?" She said back, carefully. He could tell she was straining her voice low enough to not wake her sleeping partner. "Not like you ta keep a girl waitin'."

"You'd know dis, wouldn' you? Or mebbe I never kept you waitin'."

He hear her smile over the phone. "What's goin' on Remy?"

"Can't I jus' call you to say hello?"

"Not at three in the mornin'. You're normally buried in something. Or someone."

"Okay, d'jig is up. Member d'boy we found on d'property? B'fore y'left?" He heard her acknowledge before he continued. "Well, he's awake now, eatin' your potatoes an' talkin' to Logan an' Rachel. Boy be sayin' some weird shit, Chere."

"Well, what's he sayin'?"

Gambit cleared his throat. "He, ah, sayin' that he's our pup."

"Our kid?" Rogue almost shouted. In her background, he could hear the grumble and growl of her partner, murmuring to her sleepily. He delighted in the fact that she covered the mouthpiece, and heard her snap angrily at him before returning to their conversation. Her voice was normal now, with a hint of frantic. "What do you mean, our kid? Remy, we don't have kids!"

"I don't know. Logan and Rachel cut me outta room when he started explainin' by doin' that mind t'ing." He chuckled softly. "But he sure as hell ain't Eric's. He's got my eyes Chere, an' your talent at bein' sullen."

Rogue was silent for a second, before in a hushed whisper she said "Just a moment." He heard more rustling, of clothes being gathered and thrown in a case. Eric spoke louder now, asking her where she was going, and her hasty reply of back home. He shouted louder then, and Gambit knew then he was awake. A smile formed on his lips as he heard their argument over the phone. Apparently what happened before hand was lackluster, at most, and he almost laughed at Eric's attempts to keep her there. A slapping sound, then a mumbled apology immediately got his attention before he realized it was Rogue whispering to Eric. A door slam, and water running, and then she came back to the phone. "Remy?"

"Oui?"

"I'll be there soon, just have ta let Scott know I'm leavin', an take a shower."

"Y'sure 'bout dat? Sounds like you ain't ready t'leave Chere." He smiled then, flirty, as if she was there with him. "Mebbe you need t'give ol' Silver dere 'nother go? Give 'im a chance t'make up for dat lousy round he already gave."

"Remy!" Rogue gasped over the phone. "You heard that?"

His chuckle was playful, and a small bit of spirit entered his voice. "Not when you an' I were in California. Seems t'me back den, you was serenading me with Wild Thing."

She giggled then, and he felt it, over the phone. He liked that he could talk to her like this, speak to her as if she was still there, and she didn't give a damn if Eric heard. "Maybe," She purred. "Ah was just polite enough not ta say anythin'?"

Gambit laughed then, and shook his head. He almost wanted to ask her if it was politeness that kept her howling like a cat but he suddenly felt empty. Incomplete. "I miss you Anna." He said, his voice full of sorrow. "So much. 'Slike nothin' here when ya gone. Even when I know what you doin' over dere. I'm losin' it wit' out you."

"No, Remy." Rogue replied, almost curtly. "We can't go through this again. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"We can't go through dis 'cause? You feel the same, but you won' let us feel it. Why? What you 'fraid of?"

"Remy-"

"We keep goin' t'rough dis 'cause of d'same reason, over an' over, Chere." His voice rose, and became angry. "Every time. You never give me an answer. You never give it to me straight. Do you love me, Anna? D'you still feel for me what I feel for you?"

A choked sob on the other line, and he crumbled. Grasping the phone close, he subconsciously stroked it softly, hoping against hope that she felt him. He knew he should stop, knew he should let it go, calm her down but he couldn't, not when he was so close. "Tell me Anna, please. Just say it, an' I won' ask no more. I jus' need to hear it from you. If you don' feel it, feel us, I'll leave. Tell me, go away, I go away. Just tell me, Anna."

"Remy, oh God," Rogue's voice choked on itself, and he heard her turn the water on harder. Classic trick. Drown out the tears. "I can't. I can't do this, you know that." She shuddered a sigh, composing herself. "You said, come to you when I want a commitment."

"Oui." He said back to her, his voice steady. "I did."

"Did you ever think, Remy," She spoke evenly. "That I do want a commitment, but not with you?"

"Non."

"Well," Rogue cleared her throat, taking a deep breath. "That's what Ah want, someone else, someone not you."

It was comical. Unbelievable. Gambit almost laughed. "Chere," He said. "An' why is dat?"

"You can't commit Remy."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!" She was getting angry now, he could feel it. "No mattah what ya say, no mattah what ya do, you can't commit. You won't. Ya say you want a commitment ta me, but you've never shown it. Even when we could touch, you had your tongue down Storms' throat." He felt her pain then, and then shock hit his own system. She knew about that? "An' nothin' we did solved that part of you. Yoah' version of commitment is until you get within twenty yards, then ya free ta do what you want."

Remy sighed, and leaned against a wall. "Was diff'rent den, Chere. Was a diff'ren' man."

"No, it wasn't Remy. It wasn't. We had our chance. We did. And it didn't work. Nothin' we did..." She sighed, and he could feel her defeat. "Look. Ah am not goin' ta argue with you. Ah'll be there in a few hours."

The phone went dead. He stared at the object in his hand and then shoved it back into his pocket. A quick glance to the stairs and he realized, they still looked too long, too hard to climb. Slowly, he made his way to the rec room, and laid on the couch, and counted the ceiling tiles until finally sleep took him into pleasant darkness where there was no Joanna, no time stepping children, and no Rogue.

hr

A/N: This story is going to take an even more darker tone soon. Just a warning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, Papa," Rebecca asked. "Is this what falling in love is like?"

Gambit looked down at Rebecca, flat on her back, sprawled on the ground. He winced in pain at seeing his daughter in pain. "Jus' a bit, mon petite, except y' expectin' d'impact."

Rebecca's singsong voice laughed, and she stood up, brushing herself off, her invulnerability making the fall only an inconvenience. Glancing upwards, she almost laughed out loud at the precarious positions of her father and Dr. McCoy. Her father held on to a branch like a lifeline, steadying himself to use his natural athletic abilities to steady his descent, while Dr. McCoy ended up tangled in vines. He twisted and turned himself, while spouting off literary curses. Gambit laughed, and reached to one very confining vine and ignited it, causing the vine to snap and the blue mutant to fall. Just as quickly Rebecca lifted into the air and grabbed him, safely descending him to the cold ground below. Gambit landed on his feet with a thud and a grunt next to them.

Rebecca smirked, walking towards her father and dusting some dirt off his jacket. "If that's what it's like, I might want to hold off then."

"Good t'know, Becca." Gambit stretched, and cracked his neck. "Leas' I still c'n take a fall like dat. Was worried f'r a sec."

"The aspect of getting old, my friend" Hank said, a smile across his features. He glanced towards the horizon and laughed. "Oh my, stars and garters above, most of all. Oli sure had a good aim, did he not?"

Rebecca turned around and was greeted with a familiar scene. A beautiful landscaped garden transcended in front of her eyes while a grand mansion stood regally in the distance. Jean Grey Institute of Higher Learning was emblazoned on a sturdy plaque, held with brickwork placed by strong hands. A sense of euphoria came about her, and her breath caught in her throat. The air was clean, and the sun was barely arriving to stake its place durinmg the day, morning eminant. The light only served to encompass the mansion, providing a beautiful, warm glow. This was where her father and mother met, stayed, and fell in love. They married here, had Oli here, before retiring to Vale Soleda. This was their life, this was their haven against the world. She shook her head, her eyes full of wonder. No wonder Oli wanted to see this.

"S'belle, none?" Gambit whispered beside her. "D'most beautiful t'in' 'bout dis place was yo'mama. She made ever't'in' better. She walk inna room, she make dem smile, no matta' who dey are."

Tears came to her eyes. "I miss her so much." She whispered. She knuckled the watery intrusion as Gambit wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Den mebbe we don' see her, eh?" He said, sadness in tinging in his voice. "Mebbe be good t'in' dat she may not be here at dis time. Yo' Mama, she did a lot of travelin' here an' dere b'fore we 'ad you two. Oli, he come, we go live in California. B'fore dat, she was a teacher, an' weather say dis be summer. She spen' mos' o' 'er time not here, seein' life an' enjoyin' every second of it."

Rebecca nodded, and glanced towards Hank McCoy. The blue haired man was gazing nostalgically over the vast landscape, breathing in the air deeply. He fell to his knees and ran his hands over the soft grass, gently clutching at it. "Oh, so merciful me," He said, wonder in his voice. "The Garden of Eve, with her statue in the back. Memories upon memories of cultivating and prophesying and hypothesizing everything I could. All upon these blades of grass, I created, thought, and wondered. So many things. So many!" He stood up and laughed, smiling warmly. "Why, my eldest Ciaran was conceived right upon that tree over yond-

"Oh, gross Uncle Hank." Rebecca sneered, disgust marring her pretty face. "Please, above all, don't tell us about the Beast with two backs. Ew."

Beast pouted sadly. "It is a wonderful story," He said. "I understand that you do not wish to hear of your aunt Cecelia in that fashion. However, do not get me near the liquor cabinet or you will have no choice."

"I'll remember that." Rebecca smiled. "Or just run away."

Gambit shook his head and started to walk, Rebecca and Beast close behind him. "Dey 'ave to 'ave Oli bye now." He grumbled, hunching as he stalked towards the front of the massive building. "I assume d'best way t' say 'alo is t'knock eh?" He reached near the stairs and stopped, cold in his tracks. Behind him, Beast and Rebecca crept to his sides, Rebecca standing as close to her father as she could. Her gloved arm linked in with his, and she too stared in front of him. Beast quietly resigned himself to stay behind, sensing he shouldn't make his presence known.

A large sedan had parked in front of them, the windows tinted dark. Through the windshield, there was no mistaking the white streak of hair in the driver seat. Rogue parked the sedan and leaned back against the seat, her sunglasses hiding tired eyes. Five hours on a plane did nothing to soften her mood. The aspect of hearing she had a time placed son, and the argument with her former lover made this harder than it ever had to be. Silently she prayed that this was just some crazy mutant, some nutjob playing with everyone. The thought made her blood boil. Her summers were supposed to be spent with Erik, now that the kids had gone on vacation, not spent here. She wanted to figure out, once and for all, where Erik stood with her, or if she should just let it go and get on with her life. Last nights events proved the latter over the former, as Erik's stamina and thoughts rested elsewhere, and she was left an agitated, frustrated mess. It became worse when she took Remy's phone call, and spoke to him like a lover, but she couldn't help it. His voice, was like bourbon and honey, regardless of what he said, and how it tore at her heart.

She dialed his number, and it went to voice mail. Sighing, she took her glasses off and blinked at the morning sun. It was getting too bright, and she placed them back on. Her eyes readjusted to the tinted view, and saw a familiar body, his long hair billowing in the morning breeze. He had someone on his arm, someone she couldn't recognize, and everything started to hurt once more. Probably a new recruit, or a new fling. Blowing a sharp breath, she stepped out of the car and put on a brave smile, waving at him with a tired arm.

"Remy, hey there shugah." She said, her voice weary. He slowly started walking towards her. The girl at his side almost begged him in whisper not to get too close. Rogue peered at her through the dark lens she wore. "Well now, ya'll gonna be rude and not introduce yoah friend?"

His response was to slowly walk towards her, and rogue frowned. This wasn't like him, to leave anyone, regardless, behind. She tilts her head and cocks her hip, trying to look authoritative but it doesn't work. The girl behind him holds both fists under her chin, the hood of her sweatshirt falling over wide eyes.

"Remy."

He's closer now, close to her, and she can smell the bourbon and honey, the mix of spice and cigarettes. Her nose crinkles in disdain. "Smokin' again, Remy?" She said sleepily. "Ah thought you gave up that habit-"

Within seconds his mouth is on hers, fire, lust and desperation pressing against her lips. A small moan escapes his lips as he pushed passed hers with his tongue, softly stroking, searching in deep wonder. Rogue's body stiffened, and melted like snow on fire, molding into his, as his hand came to the back of her head and pulls her closer, his arm circling her waist. She was out of breath, drowning, her arms reaching upwards to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer, his mouth like sustenance, driving her insane. Desperation, longing, and lust in his kiss, and she felt it, felt it all, even without her powers taking in his soul. He was a dying man, who just found the light, and it was her. She was home to him, and she didn't know why.

"Papa." The word sounded strangled, torn. Rogue broke contact and gasped, her head tilted downwards, not meeting his eyes. She looked behind him and peered through her sunglasses at the young woman he had with him. Her bright, doe eyes were visible under her hood, and her arms crossed sharply over her torso. She stood there, shaking, her eyes never leaving Rogue. Behind her a familiar blue form bounded over, his long hair bound tightly behind him.

A knot of hardness inside of her welled up and swollen with something she could only describe as hurt. Rogue lifted her face towards his chest, and peered closely at his uniform. White Kevlar like fabric encased his chest, and his jacket hung snugly on his sides, the waist belt flapping slightly in the breeze. She frowned, not recognizing the outfit, or the material it was made of. She drew her gaze to his, his red eyes burning, flames she recognized all too well. His lips parted to speak, but the ringing in her ears from his kiss don't let her hear what he says.

"What?" She said, her voice breathless. "Remy, what did you say?"

"Desole," He murmurs, his voice cracking. "M so sorry mon chere. Lost m'self dere."

She noticed all too quickly, his voice was thicker, deeper, and it tugs at her heart painfully. She lifted her glasses and her eyes widen in shock. Streaks of silver decorate his once lustrous hair, accenting the deep auburn tinge. Crows feet decorate his once smooth skin, small lines around his mouth show provide a constant look of defeat. Tears in his eyes, with darker circles of one who doesn't sleep only showcase the small patch of gray stubble decorating the after clock shadow he was known for. She presses a finger to her swollen lips, and to his, stifling a small gasp.

"Mah lawd, Remy," She whispers, her voice husky and her accent music to a deaf man. "Yoah so... so..."

His lips capture hers once more, gentle, teasing, and he doesn't let go this time. He doesn't let her subtle struggle stop him, only softens when she responds. He drinks in her moans and ignores everything around him, diving into his oasis that was her. Years of sadness poured from him, and she knew, then and there, he was drowning and didn't want to be saved.

XxxXXXxxX

The sun burns my face and stings my eyes. I glance over at the alarm clock lent to me by Rachel and glare at the time. Its six AM and the sun is a blaring hyena, glaring into my face already? Must be summer. The room I'm in is my fathers. I can tell because of the stacks upon stacks of playing cards in the corner. Logan said he didn't use the room anymore, so I could, at least for tonight. Until they ready another spare room. The kids at this school are home, or on vacation elsewhere, so its just the staff and me. There's a sporadic mutant here and there, but they seem to stay away from me. Might as well.

Climbing off the bed, I slink towards the stairs and settle in an elevator, letting it carry me to the first floor. It lets me off in the rec room, where someone snoring softly is splayed on the sofa. I smirk, until I realize who it is.

"Gambit." I say softly. I shake him awake carefully, remembering my father's reflexes. His eyes snap awake and he sits up quickly, glaring around him.

"Eh?" He says, its almost a growl. His surprise softens into a scowl. "Oh, it's you."

I quiet a laugh, and he notices. His eyes darken and I hold up a hand. "No, no. Nothing. It's just that..."

He pulled himself into a sitting position on the couch and looks up at me. "Jus' what, boy?"

"You never stopped doing that." I smiled at him timidly, and lower myself on an ottoman. It was best to be face to face with the man, at least. A quick scan of his mind, just the surface, shows he knows. However he found out, he knows. "At Christmas, we'd wake you up a lot earlier. You'd shoot up like that, see us, growl something in french and then lay back down with a pillow over your head."

"An' what would I say?"

"Petite` merdes." I smirked at him. "Took me two years of french lessons to realize you were calling us-"

"Little shits." He smiles at me, looking downward. "Be somet'in' I'd say to you."

"Mom sure smacked you every time." I couldn't help but grin then. "She'd tell us it meant you loved us and would be down stairs soon."

At the mention of Mom, he froze, and lifted his eyes directly to mine. "You mention yo maman," He murmured quietly. Knowing my father, he could sense something different about me. He always could. "Why you so curious where she at? Y'should know dat she ain' 'round dese parts when d'school ain' in session."

I nodded at that. "Yeah, well I couldn't really choose what season it was. Funny thing I choose summer huh?"

Gambit nodded in agreement. I could tell by his posture he was much more relaxed in front of me now. His gaze went to my sweat pants, and how they bunched at my feet. "Looks like you got y'height from yo' maman." He said with a chuckle. "My pants, dey don' fit too good, no?"

I looked down at them, and nodded. "Hope you weren't looking forward to having them back. Beast shredded my underwear and I've been riding them freestyle since I put them on." I chuckled at his horrified look. "You wanna tell me why they smell like a woman?"

His eyes fell low then, somber. "D'Smell be someones," He whispered. It was almost shame in his voice, and embarrassment. "She still uses d'same laundry soap. Smells like magnolia an' honey. All we got left, or I'd be usin' somet'in' else, least for y'."

I sighed deeply. "It smells like mom. She still used the same stuff when she did laundry. Ray still used it, even after, just to keep her around."

Gambit looked at me funny, and I realized then he really didn't hear everything. Oh yeah. We went mental after that. "Ray is my sister. Rebecca. But we got another Bekka, so, we call her Ray."

"Is... Is she mine?" I nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief. He gave me another hard stare. "Why you referrin' to yo' maman in d'passed tense boy? S'not like she ain' dere for ya, whenever yo' comin' from."

I let out a sigh and looked away from him. "No," I said quietly. "She isn't. She's not there for me. Not anymore."

He opened his mouth to say something, until a loud beep sounded from his pocket. I watched him dig out the culprit, his phone. A worried look crossed his face when he saw the missed call. A curse in french, I knew that one, and I had a feeling who the missed call was from. I felt my breathing quicken, and I stood up before he did.

"Is she here?" I said. I heard how desperate my voice was. "Did she call?"

"Oui," Gambit said. His voice was distant. Quiet. He gets up and stands next to me and I cringe. He starts walking away from me, his bare feet scarily quiet. I pad along side him, noticing that all sounds are from me. The man walks like a wraith, even more so now. We walked towards the entrance of the mansion, and end up in front of two huge oak doors. I watched him lean against it slightly and pull, dragging the wooden door open. Bright morning light filtered in, and outside where two silhouettes, entwined in to me, looked like a lovers embrace. Behind them, I recognized immediately two people, and cringed. I don't know how Uncle Hank or Ray made it, but they did. I swallowed hard, as the sun glinted off of a familiar platinum stripe. I caught my breath.

Mom.

Beside me, Gambit became pensive, his hand getting warmer by my side. I looked down, and catch a glimpse of a magenta coil encircling his phone.

"Gambit," I said to him. He doesn't respond. "Gambit, your hand," Nothing, but his eyes glowing, and his body tensing beside me. "Gambit wait-!"

A sudden explosion. Dad, back then, was a ton more agile than he was when knew him. I didn't even see him fling his arm towards Mom and who ever she was wrapped around until it was too late. They both screamed and were thrown from the explosion at their feet, and that's when I knew Ray and Uncle Hank didn't come alone.  
>I stepped outside slowly, then hurried my steps. Dad took the brunt of the hit, shielding Mom. She got flung back into Ray, and Uncle Hank, while Dad got thrown on his back. He cursed and swore, wiping rubble from his eyes before standing up. Ray screamed and flew in front of him, ready to throw a punch if needed. Behind her, Uncle hank was smoothing down his hair and looking wildly at every face in front of him, doing what I think is trying to diffuse the situation.<p>

"Don't you dare hurt my Papa." Ray practically growled at him. She looked so sinister it scared me. Her fists were clenched and behind her my dad glared at the both of us, until he froze, seeing his younger self. I looked over at my mom and felt chills. She looked so young, with her hair a mile long, and her face flushed. She glanced at me, then back to my dad and Gambit. I saw her eyes widen, and her fingers feel her bruised lips. I didn't even need to reach out to her mind to see the confusion and fear in her mind. It was blazing so hot I thought my brain would burn.

"Ahem." Uncle Hank broke the silence. He put a hand on the shoulder of the wildebeest my sister became and pulled her back. She stood taller then, and glared at Gambit, who's hand was still smoking. "I think an introduction is needed at this point. Although, if we can take it inside, it might be less conspicuous? Indeed, please."

Carefully, Ray began stepping inside, her eyes glaring at the younger version of our father. Her face softened when she came closer, and she gave him a small smile before turning to me, and shaking her head. I knew that look. It was the same one she always gave when we were younger and I was in some serious trouble. Uncle Hank came and stepped inside the doors, not looking at anyone in particular, and keeping his head down. I stayed behind, with Gambit, until my father came up to the stairs. They looked at each other with disdain in their mirrored eyes, and stood next to each other, chest to chest. It was like a pompous argument between two twin brothers, a stare down at best, and was almost embarrassing to watch. I was about to say something until Dad turned his glare on me, heat radiating from his eyes. You didn't need to be a telepath to realized he was one pissed son of a bitch.

"Boy," His voice was the epitome of a snarl, with a bayou accent to match. "Y'ass is gon' be bleedin' b'd'time I'm t'rough wit' it. You gon' be so fuckin' lucky, so very fuckin' lucky I don' kill you f'dis."

His last word was spat at me. I stared up at him, calm. He had every right to be angry. I couldn't deny him that. I nodded quietly and glanced at his younger counterpart, and saw concern on his face. I nodded at my father. "I understand."

"Non, I don' t'ink y'do." He glared at me, and I felt his emotions, felt him break down his mental shields and I realized why. With me doing this, forcing them to come back here, and seeing Mom, I did the one thing I didn't want to do. I broke his heart, and he forced it on me like ice water over a fire, and I suddenly felt cold inside.

He pushed passed Gambit and stalked inside, throwing his hands inside his pockets. Gambit looked at me with concern, and I saw him mentally remind himself to be near me, always, to keep me safe from the haunting wraith that he would become. I looked at the last person left, and forgot to breath.

Mom stood there, her fingers pressed to her lips, and her eyes watery. She looked up at me, then Gambit, and seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes drifted from me, and then back to him, and me again. We looked at each other, and compared our faces, our features, seeing similarities and differences she located on Gambit next to me. Her head tilted, and her fingers never left her mouth, she looked at us both. Bewilderment etched her face, and she stepped closer, her hand reaching for Gambits. He stepped off the stairs and walked towards her, taking it within his own.

"Venez a l'interieur veuillez, mon Chere," I heard him say to her. She looked up at him, still in shock. "Je prie de vous."

She stared at me, her hand never leaving her mouth, and everything in me ached with longing. All these years, since her death, I've wanted to see her face, and there it was. In front of me. But I was nothing to her.

XxxXXxxX

A/N: I used Alta Vista for anything French. Thank you for the review – they keep me going :) Oh also if you ask a question, I tend to answer it through the messaging system!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I need a new phone."

That's all he said while standing next ta me. We started walking towards the kitchen, an' Remy still held mah hand, the warmth radiating from earlier still in his skin. His skin. Ah played things in mah mind to get it off the fact he was touchin' meh. His skin. Ah forgot mah bags in the car. His skin. The boy behind us, sullen, an' quiet, walking as quietly as he could. His skin. Everythin' here jus' seemed ta fall apart at the drop of a stranger. His skin. Steppin' out of that car and into the arms of anothuh man. His skin. His lips, all fire, lust, lip an' energy, burnin' intah me. Remy's hand in mine, clutching tightly, an Ah love it, love the feel. His skin.

"We go shoppin', neh? Get me one a'dose Android t'ings. Dey seem t'be popular. I can finally play dat Angry Birds."

Ah shook my head in a quick nod, and leaned closer ta him. Ah heard him chuckle and place an arm carefully ovah mah shoulders, pulling me close. It was more of a comfort thing, really, but Ah took it. Don't know what that kiss did ta me. Remy has that affect on everything, but Ah thought I was immune. Jus' something' 'bout it, made me think, made me believe, there was so much more than Ah was thinkin'. Ah looked up at him, his face, his beautiful face, and replayed the events in my mind. That kiss was jus', jus' somethin' I missed, somethin' Ah hadn't had in foh so long, Ah just caved into it, feelin' like Ah was drownin' an' Ah didn' wanna be saved. Felt so good ta let go, an' be free, with someone Ah knew who could free me. I hadn't felt him that way since Valle Soleada, and that was foreva ago. An' whoeva it was that kissed me, brought back those sweet sunsets and the burnin' sensation of passion over drinks and salty breezes.

Lawd, mah lips still burned from that kiss, an' the memory didn't help none either.

It was still real early when we walked into the kitchen. We were too tired ta head to the War Room, it was so far away. When we walked in, Logan an' Rachel were sittin' there, waitin'. Rachel send me a memory tell, lettin' me know our ruckus woke them up, so they made their way down here. Frenzy stepped in front of me, dressed in somethin' almost sinful, huggin' her curves like nothin' Ah could ever wear outside. She gave me a glance, an then glared at Remy, before her eyes looked down an' saw our hands clasped together. Ah swore I heard her growl before she snatched his warm, strong fingers from mine and gripped them in her own. The coldness Ah felt in my palm disturbed me more than her sudden hate.

Remy looked back at me, an' he just shrugged, taking place next ta Logan. Frenzy sat next ta him, and he closed the gap between them, his body turned away. Ah could tell the way he leaned against her, the way his back was against her chest, it was for some sort of support I highly doubt Joanna was able to give ta him. But how close they were, the way she was touchin' his bare palm, my throat went dry. Her hand laced against his, and my lips tingled more than before.

Ah closed my eyes and walked passed them, sittin' on the other side of Logan. When Ah opened them, Ah almost jumped. Across from me was Remy again, next tah Rachel, but older, wiser around the eyes. He gazed at me, his lips movin' in words Ah couldn't tell, an' he said nothing. Just those lips, movin', still swollen from our kiss. Ah stared at them, an felt mah heart quicken. Someone cleared their throat, an' Ah looked over an' saw the boy, an' the girl, her hood still over her head. He looked at me, an' Ah swear Ah thought Ah saw him tremble. The girl behind him gently pushed him forward, while the seat next tah Remy, in front o'me scratched against the floor as it was roughly pushed open. The older Remy, almost glared at the boy, seething in his eyes, a quick change from how he was lookin' at me before, and pointed a long, elegant finger at the kid and then pointed at the chair next tah him.

"Ici." Ah heard him growl. It was menacin'. "Vous reposez ici l'enfant."

Beside Logan, th' younger Remy stood up. "Non."

Those red eyes turned and glared at him, an' the room went cold. "Excusez-Moi?" 

"I heard you threatenin' d'boy." Gambit's voice an' calm amazed me. He leaned over the table, his fists planted down, an' he glared at the older one. Ah saw his hand gently touch Joanna's shoulder, an' his head tilt in a mutual understandin'. She stood up and walked aroun' the table an' sat in the empty chair. Ah give the girl that much, she had guts, an' the way the older Remy was glarin' at her, in disbelief, was almost a delight. Gambit looked back at him and smiled. "T'ink dat d'boy, he should be by me, no?"

I was afraid of what would happen next. Mah gloves were being pulled off from under the table when suddenly, Remy laughed. He just crossed his arms an' leaned back, shakin' his head. "D'accord." He said, his voice a little lighter. "Vous saurez assez bientôt." His eyes turned back to me once more. "J'espèr."

That hot gaze. Lawd, it woulda' made anyone else feel lahk meat, but from him, it made me feel lahk Ah was the only one in th' room. Absentminded, Ah heard the boy sit next to Gambit, an' Gambit pat him on the shoulder.

The girl sat next to Remy, in front of me, and gave her a polite smile before pulling her hood off. Brown hair, darker than mine, an' a shock of white struck out at me. She looked at me, nervously, an' started fiddlin' with her hands. The way she looked, Ah could only tell that she was definitely the boys sister. An, if they were tellin' the truth, mah kid...

"Oh, my," Ah heard Beast say. Except it wasn't mah Beast. It was an older, more distinguished Beast. He looked at me with a smile, an' a tear in his eye. His massive chest heaved slightly, an' he stifled a sob. I stood up to find a tissue, but he stopped me. "Please, please, do not d that my dear." He said ta me. "It's just overwhelming enough seeing you still, seeing you at all! I can only imagine what my friend is going through." He motioned to Remy, in front of me, who turned away, tendin' to the young girl next ta him. Her own body was wracked with silent sobs, an' it hurt so much to watch as she buried her face in her arms, an' he held her so hard. "If our young Olivier has told you anything, you can see why this is so emotional."

The boy sniffled, an' Ah turned to him. Gambit had a hand on his shoulder, murmuring to him in French, so low Ah couldn't hear it. He just pressed a fist to his mouth, his arm crossin' over his chest as his eyes closed, nodding. Ah couldn't take it anymore. These two kids cryin', ova what?

"Hank," Ah said, finally. "Who are you? Ah know you gotta be from whenever these guys are, what's goin' on?"

Beast nodded quietly, an' then Ah saw the streaks of silver in his own hair. "You are correct. We are not from your time. We are from a future where things have finally settled. We followed Oli's trail here, through the powers of another, as you very well know."

"So it's true?" Ah whispered. Ah looked at the girl, then the boy again. Shocked streaks of white hair. Mah nose, his eyes. Both of mixed into two, beautiful, tear filled bein's. "They're mah children?"

"An' mine." Ah head Gambit say. His arm was wrapped around the back of Olivier's chair, while the boy composed himself. He was quiet, and still, and watching the girl intently. "Dey our chil'ren."

Stiffly, Ah stood up an' walked over ta the boy, Olivier, next ta Gambit. Ah sat in a chair next to him, feelin' mah walls pull up. Ah had to go inta teacher mode, be careful as ta how to approach this, emotions be damned. "So it's true?" Ah asked him. "You an' her are mine?"

He gave a stiff nod, an' Ah felt able ta push further. "Watcha doin' here, then hon? Is it yo' powers? Are ya a time traveler? Ah'm sure we can help ya if ya need it."

He shook his head, not able ta look at me. Across the table, Remy let out a quick breath, an' Ah looked back at him again. His hand was at the girls back, rubbing her soothingly as her crying smoothed. "He ain' no time bend'r." He said. His accent was so thick an' his voice so rugged, an' harsh. "He d'same as y'. He got y'talen', mon amour. 'E c'n fly, an' do d't'n' y'hate. Ma Fille, she be stron' an' fly. None o'dem blow t'in's up."

Ah swallowed, an' took Olivier's hands in mine. He only looked at me then, an' Ah saw Remy's eyes starin' back at me. He was so beautiful mah heart ached with a feelin' Ah didn't know was there for him, or existed. Ah traced over each finger before lookin' back at him. "You can control it?" He nodded. "You always could?" Another nod. Ah almost laughed. "Y'beat me, sugah, by a longshot. Ah didn't learn until last year m'self."

"There is more to young Olivier's powers than you know." Beast said ta me. Ah looked up at him, an' Ah could tell he almost lost composure. Starin' at me an' he almost crumbled again. "B-B-But we can come back to that."

Ah stood up an' looked at the girl. "Hey darlin'," I said, as softly as Ah could. "Ah'm bein' rude here,sug, fawmin' ova yoah brother lahk this. What's your name honey?"

With that, the girl surprised me, looking up at me with the most beautiful, soul filled eyes Ah could ever gaze on. "R-Rebecca." She said stiffly. She leaned back into Remy's arm, an' even he didn't look at her, his own face pained. "Y-You named me."

Ah smiled, genuinely warmed. "Was a promise Ah made t'mahself." I said to her. "Ah always said, if Ah had a baby girl, Ah'd name her Rebecca."

Rebecca took a deep sigh and nodded, lookin' away from me. It was almost shame. Mah eyes glanced to everyone, all the new guys, until they finally fell on Remy. His silver touched hair glistened in the mornin' sun, shinin' through a window, an' mah breath caught in mah chest. Even older, he was still handsome, the lines on his face only making him even more gorgeous. Whomever mah future self-

It hit me lahk a ton of bricks then, an' Ah felt cold. Starin' at Beast, Ah said his name once, twice, then finally three times to get him ta look at me. He gazed at me with more wisdom in his blue eyes, knowin' full well what Ah was gonna ask. But Ah asked anyway.

"Hank." Ah said, finally. "Where am Ah?"

The other three seemed to stop breathin'. Gambit looked interested, an' Rachel, ever quiet pressed a palm to her forehead. Olivier jerked his head up an' stared at her. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp, an' her eyes stared at me. "Rogue," She said, her voice calm, almost motherly. "Oli came back in time because he wanted to see you again."

It started then. All four of them turned away from me. It made sense, now, an' Ah felt lahk an idiot for not puttin' two an' two togetha', not realizin' that Ah didn't come with them, because Ah wasn't there.

"Rogue, please," Beasts calm voice whispered in the lull. "Please sit down."

"Where am Ah, Hank?" Ah needed to hear it. Ah wanted to know. "If Ah am the mother Ah always thought Ah'd be, Ah wouldn't have left mah kids alone lahk this!"

He didn't answer me. Ah knew he wouldn't. Ah felt my whole body stop and stiffen with dread. "Did Ah?" Ah didn't even recognize mah own voice speakin', it sounded so foreign. "Did Ah leave mah kids?" Ah turned to look at Olivier, then Rebecca, an' finally Remy. All of them turned away from me, not givin' me the answer Ah wanted. Ah stepped over to Remy, and placed a hand on his cheek, gently liftin' his chin ta face me.

"You know Ah can jus' get the answer from ya." Ah whispered. "All Ah need ta do is kiss ya, one last time..."

Mah hand drifted, pressing against his full lips, an' he stood up, towerin' ova me. Ah knew this game Remy would play. Stand ova, show dominance, an' be gentle all the same. He pulled mah hand from his face, an' leaned closer to me, almost invitin' me some how. But there was somethin' different, somethin' in his face that went from sensual to dread.

"Y'said dat t'me one time. Only one time." He whispered, his voice raw. "D'las' time, before ou'side, I kiss y', y'left me." The way he told it, Ah shook. "Used y'powers on m'. Lookin' at m' wit' dose same eyes like dat. Took a piece o'me wit' you. Y' touch me now, y' take fr'm me, dat's all y' gon' see." He leaned in close ta me, and Ah stepped back. He lifted his face and almost sneered at me, pressing a hand to his pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and almost lit one up before hearing a grunt of disapproval. Logan stood up an' went towards the stairs.

"Up the stairs, to yer left, three doors down. Room with a balcony." He said, pointing upwards. "If yer gonna stay here, you might as well make yerself at home. We'll git yer kids settled in a moment. Promise they'll be close by." He smiled a little, just a hint. "Even Rebecca can have a room on the boys ward. We'll just make sure there's extra locks on that door.

"Merci, Logan." Remy said tah him, giving him a short nod. "I forget, forgive me."

Logan nodded and moved out of the way when Remy started up the stairs. He moved so quick an' fast, he was almost a blur. Logan watched him turn before addressin' us. "Rachel, Gambit and me are gonna sit here and talk to the kids and old boy Hank there." He said directly towards me. "You may wanna head upstairs and talk to that guy.

Ah nodded before headin' up tha stairs, hearin' Logan behind me offer some of McCoy's meatloaf to our guests. Last thing I could hear, and almost made me laugh, was how Hank cheered with glee and ran towards the fridge with the vigor of the hungry, and the sing song laugh of that young girl, Rebecca, and how although it was so confusin', but it just sounded like music to mah ears.

Ah stopped before Ah took the first step an' turned around. "Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

Ah swallowed. "Ya know, Gambit up there, he may be hungry too. Can ya'll fix him a plate an' bring it up?"

"I will!" That sing song voice from the young girl. "I know just what he likes too, and you guys, you seem to have it all. String beans a-plenty!"

Ah frowned. "But, Remy hates string beans." As if on cue, our Remy made a disgusted face and almost gagged.

The young girl frowned. "But I made them all the time. He said they were his favorite..."

Ah finally heard the unknown voice, from the boy. He was so quiet this entire time, never speakin' a word, until then. "Only 'cause you made them, Ray." He said. "You made them. All the time. And you loved them."

The girl, Rebecca, or Ray, went pale. "I only made them because Papa loved them." She sneered, an' Ah saw her father in her looks then and there. "I HATE STRING BEANS!"

The last thing Ah heard before Ah finally went up stairs was the boy, so young, finally acting his age, and harassing his sister, and her suddenly throwing something unknown at him, and the entire kitchen erupting in a laughter Ah thought was long forgotten in these halls.

XxxXXxxX

When Ah found him he had taken off his shirt, and his boots. He was leaning against the railing, on that balcony, lookin' like he was carved out of marble. There was no denyin' it, with the scars on his back, and the moonlight hittin' him just right, he was still so beautiful, even if he did get a little heaveier, but on him, it jus' fit. The man could look beautiful as a corpse. Ah haven't seen the Remy from mah time like this in foreva. Relaxed, casual, an' just thinkin'. Ah knew he knew Ah was there, even with me bein' as quiet as Ah could. He pressed the butt of his cigarette ta his lips and sucked long, an' hard, before blowin' out a long breath.

"Y'always welcome Chere." The same throaty reply, an' he turned tah me. His eyes, like rubies, just blarin' inta me. Seein' inta mah soul. "No need t'knock, neh?"

"Ah know that." I quietly teased him. "Nevah stopped me b'fore, won't stop me now."

Ah saw a hint of a smile and took it as a welcome. Ah walked towards him and stood next to him, close. It felt right, almost. Just right. "Am sorry. 'Bout b'fore. Ah don't know what's goin' on, but Ah know it's somethin' that Ah can handle. If y'just tell me, Ah can help."

Gambit shoot his head at me, and sucked the butt of his cigarette again. "Non, chere, I don' t'ink y' can help me wid d'curren' problem I be havin'."

"An' what would that be, Remy?"

Ah watched him let out a large breath of smoke and throw his cigarette ova the rail. He stepped close tah me, his skin against whatever was bare on me. I felt his heat. Remy was always so, so warm. He always felt so good, his arms, his skin. He smelled like bourbon, and spice, the perfect mix of the French quarter with just a hint of vanilla. It wasn't an aftershave, never an aftershave. It was just him always him. Bein' this close ta him, made mah lips burn again.

"Y'don' know how hard it be right now, Chere," He raised his hands tah mine, and then to my waist. Ah felt them burn through the fabric of my skirt, his hands leaving an imprint on mah skin. "Seein' y' 'gain, smellin' dat perfume I know I got y' on y'birthday, seein' dose green, green eyes, " Ah felt him take a shudderin' breath, and his face fell to my neck. His lips, oh lawd, those lips, pressin' soft kisses against my skin. Everything became blurry. "Am tryin' not t'take y'on d'bed right now. Tryin' so hard, but seein' y', feelin' y'," He shuddered, an' oh lawd, his mouth on mah neck felt amazing. His voice cracked next, with desire, or with grief, Ah'm not so sure. "So hard, Chere, so fuckin' hard right now."

Ah had to regain mahself, so Ah went back to th' subject they all seemed to hate. "Remy," Ah whispered. "Where am Ah? What happened ta meh?"

He lifted his head from my neck, and shoulders, and pressed his face in mah hair. "Y'know what happen t'y'. I don' need t'tell y'."

He moved his face tah mine, and carefully, burned mah lips with his again. Ah whispered against his skin, oh Lawd, his skin, "Please, tell me Remy, Ah need t'know."

"You wanna see how y'die, girl? Y'wanna see what y'left behin'?" His voice was so soft, so careful against my cheek and neck. "Den take me. Take all o'me. Jus' take it all away, an' please, forgive me aft'r dis." 

With one final movement, he took mah breath away. So careful, so gentle, yet so full of fire and lust an' everythin' you want, no, need in a kiss. Ah knew he wouldn't tell me, so Ah had to do it. Ah turned mah powers on, an' felt the pull. Ah took his memories, everything, everything he could give me, and searched through it all ta find it, ta find what Ah needed.

Then somethin' went wrong.

Ah tried ta turn it off, but Ah couldn't. Ah tried ta pull away, but he wouldn't let me go. He just drained an' drained an' drained. Ah screamed ion his mouth, begging him to let go, but he didn't.

Remy fell to the floor, ghostly pale, his eyes, they rolled back inta his head, black orbs, no life, his mouth agape. A plate dropped, an' Ah saw Rebecca, her hands goin' to her mouth.

"Oh my god..." She barely whispered it, but Ah knew. "Papa..."

A scream, from myself, an' then the world went black, my lips, still burnin', and the world closin' in on me.

XxxXXxxX

Ici - Here

Vous reposez ici l'enfant – You come sit here, child.

D'accord – Okay

Vous saurez assez bientôt. - You will know soon enough

J'espèr – I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_He's young, handsome, and in love. He's slipping a ring on her finger, and giggling, considering it a a token of his heart not thinking why her father, his father, and all their cousins are watching them. He's kissing her on his wedding day, and he can still taste a whore on his lips, and wonders if she can too. _

_He's scared, angry, and rippling with energy. He feels a blade slice open his chest. His dagger is thrown into the shoulder of his enemy, and suddenly he's surrounded, and being told to go, and never come back. He feels her tears on his bare chest, and her begging to go with him. He makes the right decision, and leaves her to drown in her tears._

_He's burning, burning burning. He's staring into the eyes of Satan, and making a deal. Water is running over dead white hands. Scalpel pressing into his skin, and he screams, oh God, he screams, because it hurts so much, but its nothing compared to the burning, the burning, the burning._

_He's artistic, careful, and worried. The little girl with the white hair is breathing and he thanks a God he doesn't believe in anymore. He saves her, and they leave, with her finally convincing him to come to her home. You'll be accepted, she says, you'll be loved. It was rough, at first, until he realized how much love nestled inside those walls, and he fights it, planning on leaving until he realizes what he has nothing to go to._

_He's nervous, playful, and infatuated. She walked down the halls, all hips, lips, a flurry of hair and swagger. She's just like everyone else, or that's what he tells himself, and he plans on taking her soon. He will feel her porcelain, her breath and body against his, and he will let her down before he leaves. And he will leave. And she will know his touch and hate him like all the rest, but it will be alright eventually._

_He is quiet, contemplating, and thinking too much. He doesn't meet her immediately, only in the Danger Room they cross paths, and then he realizes her power, her strength, and understands she is like no one else he had ever met. She is gorgeous with her platinum streaked russet curls, emerald eyes and shapely form, and his breath quickens, like it only had once before, but faster now. She is art, intensified, and a vision of beauty. He watches her, still, and wonders where that strength comes from. He wants to see the skies with her._

_He's upset, shocked, and dismayed. Storm sits with him, her hand on top of his, sisterly, motherly, carefully stroking the inside of his palm as she explained. The woman, now he knows her, Rogue, covers up in the most sweltering of heat. He cannot see the smooth, alabaster unmarred skin he has grown to mentally caress. He sees her swimming, and even then she stays away, only entering the pool when no one is there. She leaves when someone comes in, and giving him a polite smile with fire in her eyes when she meets his gaze. Storm tells him, that is her nature, the clothing, the lack of affection even though he can see the love she has, feel it so bad he can taste it. It tastes like cotton candy. Soft blue eyes from his sister, the only one he feels he could ever have, and the skies turn dark. She tells him, to not try, as he would only burned. He's burned before. But never this hot. _

_He is cold, sweating and shaking. He wakes up drenched, shaking. She is in his thoughts, and in his dreams. Soft, smooth skin on skin, a cry of ecstasy, his mouth on her body, every where. His fingers entwined in her hair, pulling her roughly against him, mutually loving every grip, every thrust. He can't think of anything but her. Her hair splayed against his chest, and he stays. He stays. He realizes then, he stays._

_He feels elated, heart warmed, and protective. Her tears fall quick, streams that glitter her face. She tells him she doesn't want to hurt him, like she did in a moment of passion, and asks him if he wants to call her by her given name. He tells her that it doesn't matter, that in the end, its her heart he wants, not her name. And she believes him, and he believes it himself, and feels a fire against his heart and once again, he's burning._

_He's lost, scared, and rejected. He holds his wife in his arms, his life in his hands. What he does to save her, is a constant blur, but the main thing that stands out is how she looks at him with confusion in her eyes. He could tell her everything, become part of the family he left so long ago again, until the wind picks up the sweet smell of magnolia and honey. The click, clack of heels against a hardwood floor. Her breath, stopping. He feels her wait, her heart quickening, and it pounds at him, causing his heart to break. And he lets his wife go. And she rejects him. And he's alone._

_He's calm, cold, and unfeeling. He's staring at a hologram, staring at the only person who could envy him. The world is ending, and he is thinking, constantly think, until he speaks. He's telling her, making her know, making her realize, that it's time, that she should know how lucky they are. He lights a cigarette, until her warm body presses against his, asking him to throw it away, and come closer. He does what she asks, he can't refuse, and when the wave hits them, he feels her lips on his, hot, swollen, needy, and surrenders. _

_He is afraid, weak, and fearless. She knows. He follows her to his end. He follows her until she leaves him, the pain in his chest his missing heart since he promised it to her, and only her. He doesn't see her again until she is with another, and he burns all over again. _

_He is elated, alive, and energetic. He shouldn't be. Not here. Not like this. He feels her encompass him, feels her slick, smooth flesh invite him to invade. She wants this, he mentions it, she pulls him on top of her and takes all of him. She wants him as much as he does her, but he can't, can't do that to her yet. He readies her, touches her, kisses her, tastes her body until she is writhing, insane, crazy for him. She is the light in this black cave, and her whispered words of love are the fuel to his fire. He doesn't want it to end, but when it does, he holds her until her shuddering ceases, her breath deepens, and he begins tainting the beautiful moment with how much he hates himself._

_He is in the dark, shackled, and sobbing. She saves him, and he begs her to take away his life, his everything. She is forced to do it, and she rejects him, once more, and this time it scalds. He works on surviving, works on her picture in his mind, in his heart. He chews on plastic, and is overtaken. He doesn't want to be him. He never wants to be him. He hates himself, after she leaves, and realizes, he deserves it. _

_He's trying, and trying, and trying. He comes home, and he sees her, and she is angry. She is silent, and then she runs. They are arguing, over who can hate more, and it tears at both of them, he can tell, but she still refuses to stop. They are almost killed, and when they escape, she tells him, nothing, has changed and she she still loves him, and that night only sealed it for her. She wants him to say it, and he finds himself struggling to, and and can't. The burning is real now, inside of him, and he yearns to make it all go away, and be better. She leaves him again, with whispered promises of defeat while another takes over, his savior, and tells him, just how dead he is._

_He's in pain, scared, and burning. Oh God, he's burning. She's on top of him, whispering promises of being saved, or both of them dying. He wants her to go, let him be, but she doesn't. Her last words whispered to him, of love and tenderness, her gloved hand stroking his cheek as she takes the burn, and tells him, its all or nothing. Her green eyes go wide and she collapses against him a split second before he feels why. Her heart bleeds on him, and he screams, one last anguished shout, before blessed darkness captures him, and her blood burns as they die. Oh God, it burns._

_He is calm, peaceful, and warm. She pulls him from the warmth, pulls him back home to his damaged body, his weary bones and scarred flesh. His power is gone, and so is hers. He rages against her feelings, against her heart, and throws cards in front of them, realizing too soon that they do nothing. They never do anything. Her eyes, half lidded, and glittering emeralds as her lips caress his, a sweet promise that never defeats. He kisses her, tastes her mouth, her honey, her magnolia, all in one, and realizes he has gone to Heaven._

_He is Death. He has killed her._

_He is Life. He has saved her._

_He is lost. He has lost her._

_He is everything in one, as he realizes, that right now, he isn't meant for her. He pushes her away and tells her, to go, be what she wants, as he will be there, waiting. He deserves her, and good things come to those who wait. _

_He is a lover, someone else's lover, and he only thinks of her and wonders, if she thinks of him. _

_He proposes to her, and asks her to allow himself to make this choice, to prove that he wants this, wants the life. She is a vision in white, her hair tousled and teased, and her eyes gleaming. Her make up is already ruined when she reaches him, and she gently dabs away at his face. He is crying too._

_She gives him a son. It was fast, easy and simple, and he was hated for all those hours of labor, until he holds his son and begins to cry. He lays him on her breast and burns harder, faster, and falls in love over this beautiful miracle._

_She gives him a daughter, and she falls away. It was so hard on her body, that her heart gave out. He shoves the doctor away and breathes into her mouth, begging her, to not leave him again. Electric shocks through her flesh and she breathes again, gasping, pleading, screaming along with their daughter, both breathing good, clean air. _

_He feels her being taken away from him by a madman, by the devil, feels her pain, feels her life slipping away from his fingers, and then feels her lips on his before she's gone, gone, after a real kiss, one last time. She gives him a kiss, one last kiss, one last time, and nothing makes sense after that._

_He feels another touch, and its like ice. Ice begs for love, begs for forgiveness, begs for him to live in a soft, feminine voice that just isn't hers, but he is already dead inside. Ice melts and goes away. He stays and watches the ice melt and leave._

_He feels another touch, and its like fire, burning, angry with him for not reciprocating, for pulling away, shouting, screaming, hitting him across his cheek and leaving a burning imprint. But its not the same fire that always held him, not the same burn as hers. Fire leaves, dissipates in the air, and he watches as the flames die out._

_She was fire and ice and it consumes him that nothing, no one, is the same, either too much of one, or not enough of the other._

_His son hates him. His daughter adores him. His life is ending and beginning all at once and all he wants is to no longer look towards the next day, the next hour, minute, second. All he wants is his yesterdays to still be tomorrows, where there is a beach, a warm hand, a tattooed arm, and a southern voice singing Wild thing into his heart._

_He rides, and he crashes, and he burns. But its still not the same burn. She finds him, the perfect mix between her and him, and she breathes life back into him. He gazes up at her, and smiles, tears, streaking his dirty face, mixing with her own. She asks him, before anything, did he mean to, and he can't answer her. Not yet, anyway. _

_I jus wan' see yo' mama 'gain..._

_He doesn't tell his son. It's just their little secret._

_He see's his son, and feels enraged. Feels angry. He looks so much like them both it angers him that he took after her. His son feels the same, and lets him know._

_He sees his daughter, and feels enthralled. Feels illuminated with joy. She looks so much like them both it makes him proud she took after him. His daughter feels the same, and lets him know._

_He sees his children and feels pride, accomplishment, love, and joy. _

_He sees his son hurt his friend. He hears what his sons friend can do._

_He feels anger._

_He feels pensive._

_He feels envy._

_He feels jealousy._

_He feels he should have thought of it first._

_He sees her again, and the world stops, the world falls off its axis, and he can't control himself, can't stop himself, and he kisses her, and the world stops, the world falls off its axis again, and he can't stop until he is stopped._

_And then he sees darkness and is thankful, thankful, as his mind drifts back to that day, where he kissed her, one last time, a real kiss, damn you, one last time, and this time, she takes him with her._

XxxXxxX

Rogue's blood curdling scream echoed in the medlab. Strong, hairy hands pushed her back down to the bed, and beady blue eyes glared down at her, wordlessly. She stared up at Logan, and coughed, her throat raw and dry. "Oh god." She gasped, shaking herself awake. Incessant beeping next to her, and the hushed, hurried voice of Beast, as he hurriedly worked over the still form of Gambit. She let her eyes drift over him, over his body snow white, and his eyes black. He looked like a ghost, and beautiful corpse. Her face was cold, wet and stiff. She touched her cheek and gasped, staring at Logan with wide eyes.

Logan pressed his lips into a thin line, crossing his arms over his burly chest. "You were cryin'." Was all he could say. He jammed a thumb behind him. Rebecca paced the floor, rubbing her hands together over a pitcher and a glass."That one found you and Gambit. She's been fretting for an hour now."

Rogue looked up at him her eyes weary. "Was Ah out that long?" She croaked.

He nodded grimly. "Don't know if I'd call it out. You were cryin' the whole time."

"Cryin'? In mah sleep?"

"Pretty much, kid." Logan took a breath and stepped away and wordlessly went towards Gambit. Beasts mumbled words to him, and pressed a palm to his forehead. He glanced up at Rogue, staring at her over his eyeglasses. He looked towards Logan and nodded. Walking towards her, he pulled his stethoscope from his shirt lapels and pressed it against her sternum, listening intently to her heart beat. With a satisfied nod, he pulled the buds from his ears and gave her a prim smile.

"Well, that must had been one hell of a kiss." Beast said, a smile pasted to his face. Rogue peered at him carefully, taking note it was fake. He looked behind him, and nodded, and Rebecca came forward. She handed him the pitcher and stepped back, turning sharply to look at her father as he lay, quietly sleeping, her hand tracing features on his face. Beast poured water from the pitcher into a glass, and handed it to Rogue, urging her to drink. "How are you feeling Rogue?"

Rogue couldn't find her voice for a moment, until she swallowed and took a deep breath. "Why?" She asked, her voice still raw. "Why didn't ya jus' tell meh?"

"How do you tell your mother she's dead?" Rebecca spoke softly. She caressed Gambit's cheek and sighed, turning around. She leaned against the bed and folded her fingers together, looking at the ground. "You looked exactly like we remembered you." She said, wistfully. "Your hair's different, and you're younger. But just like Oli and me remembered you. It hurt, but in a good way."

She put her head down, and looked at Gambit once again. He stirred, groaning, pressing a pale hand against his eyes. He grumbled, and Rebecca immediately covered his eyes with a towel. "Light sensitive," was all she said. "Oli's the same way."

Gambit pulled himself into a sitting position, holding the towel against his eyes, Slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he carefully pulled the fabric away and glanced at Rogue, his own eyes tracing her form before settling on her face.

"Y'see 'nough, mon cherie?" He whispered, his voice still like velvet. "Or woul' ya like t'see mo'? All y'gotta do 's kiss me. It all belon' t'y'."

"One last time, right?" Rogue said. "You shoulda told me, Remy. Why did ya hafta do that? Ah shouldn't have seen what happened like that!"

"An' not let y'kiss me?" He rolled his eyes as if it was the stupidest assumption she ever said. "Chere, I ain' touched y'lips f'r thirteen years. Y't'ink 'm gon' deny m'self dat? Not touch y', not kiss y', y'drive me insane wit' y' presence, an' y'expect a body not t' react t'y'? "

Rogue grimaced, and hugged herself. She felt her nails dig into the undersides of her arms. "No, ya don't understand, Gambit. Mah powers, Ah couldn't stop them."

"Non. You could 'ave if I wanted y' t'." Gambit let out a breath, and gazed at her. "We learned y'powers, more a body give, more y'take. You wanna stop, I don' let it. Y' give me d' strength in y'kiss, y' touch, y' always did. I said I give m'all t'y'. I give mo' if y' wan' it. I give y' all m' secrets, all m'shame, t' feel dat kiss again. "

Her face fell, flushed and red. "You almost did, Remy. Ah almos' sucked ya dry." Tears pooled in her eyes as his memories washed over her. She shuddered. "Ah almost killed ya, Rem. All Ah do is take. Ah can't give any

"An' I wouldn' min' it, would wan' give y' mo', Chere, dat's how we do it." Gambit looked at Rebecca, who was fidgeting, and motioned for her to come to him. She sat on the bed and stared at Rogue, her hands clasped in front of her. "See dis one?" He wrapped an arm lovingly around her, and pulled her close, leaning his cheek against her hair. "You give me dis one, give her life. Y' take from me, an' make dis one an' her brother, give m' two amazin' chil'ren, y' take m' ring, an' y' give me d'mos' amazin' wife. Y' take m' love, an' give me you' love, an' we make life, Chere. We made _life. _We made d'life y' always wanted, wit' d' petites an' d' love."

Tears poured freely from her eyes now. Gambit looked at Rebecca and whispered in her ear. She nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go wait for Oli. He and Frenzy and Gambit went out to some place called Harry's while you guys were, well, out cold." She said quietly. Rogue started to speak up, but Rebecca waived her hand in a polite dismissal. "I'll be back, okay? I'll ask Logan to take me and Hank." With out another word, she left the room, leaving them alone.

Gambit stood up from his bed, shaking just a bit. He stood in front of Rogue, and pressed his palms softly on her cheeks. "Why y' cryin' Chere?" He whispered. "Tell me."

"Ah'm feelin' it like Ah was there." She murmured, staring into his dark eyes. "Ah feel yoah sadness, yoah hate, yoah anger. Ah can feel ya, through everythin'," Her tongue snaked between her lips, wetting them lightly. "Ah'm also rememberin'... So much more."

Gambit smiled, placing a thumb on her lips. "Y' don' gotta remind me o' dat chere. Trus' me, I 'member dose memories very well."

Her mind drifts to those memories, the feel of his skin against hers, the love making so surreal because she's feeling it through him. Her eyes closed, and heat overtook her body, making her shake. He was intense, and hard, and through him she could feel herself. She was a drug, and when he couldn't get anymore, he went through withdrawal, trying to find the same mix anywhere else and failing every time.

"Yoah thoughts... Yoah memories... Remy.." She swallowed, hard, drowning the thoughts. The day they decided to have children, laying on the private beach she owned, and making love in the sand until the sun came up. Him filling her for the first time, yet in his mind, she was making him whole. It hurt her core, remembering, and then one thought flashed in her mind. It was tinged with red regret and grief.

_"It's not fair! When I was dyin', y' pulled me back from Heaven!"_

_"Feel free ta cut a deal with God."_

Her face, covered in blood, her smile through mutual tears. She was gazing at him, and he spoke to her, his voice choking, and her reassuring him, even in death.

_"Kiss me, Remy."_

_"Don' go Anna, please, don' go, please, please please..."_

_"A real kiss, damn you. One last time..."_

His hands fell from her face, and he stepped back, his face to the floor. Rogue looked at him, carefully watching him. With a quiet step, he turned and looked through a side drawer, pulling out a sweater. "S'cold." Was all he said before pulling it over his head. Rogue nodded, and leaned back against her bed.

"It ain't every day a girl sees how she dies." She said quietly.

Gambit only nodded. "We go see Oli, an' see how we get back home eh? Be alright den. We leave, an' you don' see us no mo'."

"Ah need ta talk t' Remy." She said, standing upright. Gambit raised an eyebrow to her and she smiled, just a little. "Ah mean, Remy, this time's Remy. Him an' Ah, we gotta talk."

Gambit gave her a bitter smile. "Do me a favor, Rogue."

"What's that, Gambit?"

"Don' hurt me. Y' see what happen when y' did. Y' felt it." He said hoarsely. "Y' saw y'self die, in m' arms, firs' hand. Don' make d' last mem'ry o' y' I 'ave o' y' walkin' 'way from me."

Before she could speak, he turned on his heel and walked out, leaving a void in her soul, and a coldness gripping her heart, and a maddening thought on how to make sure to keep the unsaid promise she just made.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

A/N Okay nothing happened in this chapter. Sorry. I promise, better chapter next time.

Up next: Harry's hideaway, and Gambit, Frenzy, and Oli have a little talk.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiss while your lips are still redWhile he's still silentRest while bosom is still untouched, unveiledHold another hand while the hand's still without a toolDrown into eyes while they're still blindLove while the night still hides the withering dawn

Read more: NIGHTWISH - WHILE YOUR LIPS ARE STILL RED LYRICS .#ixzz1sChnJNeq  
>Copied from<p>

Chapter 8

I really, really, _really_ hate watching them.

His hand is around her waist, and hers are on his behind. I saw her fingers slip into his back pockets, and grip. It was possessive, and I could only imagine the scars her nails made. I watched him look down at her, his eyes concentrating on hers His mouth curved into some sort of grin, looking at her face like she was the only person in the room. I turned my head when her hands slipped around his waist and worked their way into his waist band, and his eyes went skyward, his lip bit between his teeth. My only thanks to them was when he turned his back to me, and shielded me from _that_ particular sight. I have enough nightmares, thank you.

I turned away from them, and stared into my glass. My knuckles started to hurt, I was gripping my beer so damn hard. I picked at these chicken wings they ordered, and bit into one. It was as tasteless as clay. I'm sure it was good, but my tastebuds and appetite just died. I threw the bone into a bowl, already halfway filled with some of these discarded wings. The house band stopped their song, and a round of applause shot up from the dancers. I shot a glance at them. Her hands were around his waist, kneading his tailbone, while he clapped above his head. Thank goodness for small favors.

They came back and sat at our cozy little booth, huddled together, her dirty hands wrapped around his arm. I picked up a wetnap from a small bowl next to the condiments and threw it at her. She glared at me and snatched at it, ripping it open and slathering it on her hands and arms. I smiled at her, as kindly as I could muster. "Enjoy your dance, Joanna?"

Her eyes narrowed and she returned my smile. "Not as much as your father did, I bet." Her voice was acid. She threw the soiled tissue into the bowl, and wrapped her arm around his again.

Gambit cut in, I guess his empathy sensing the fight that was going to start. "Joanna," He said to her quietly. "Why don' you get more drinks? M'beer is warm, mon couer."

Joanna gazed at him like a cat looking at a fat juicy bird. "I can take a hint, Remy." She said tartly. "You wanna talk to the kid alone, I can do that. Just signal when you're done."

With that she stepped up and went to the bar, taking residence at a vacant stool. Good. Go away. I smiled with success and achievement, then turned to Gambit, feeling my mirrored eyes boring into me like a drill. "What?" I asked him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Y'know what." Gambit practically spat at me. Y'gotta get it through y'head, boy. Y'mama an' I., we ain' together. Dat means I can go out wit' anyone I choose, an' I don' need ya t'make dem feel uncomfortable."

"She doesn't feel uncomfortable." I said pointedly. I took a drink from my beer and choked the stuff down. "She feels threatened. I can taste it."

"An' why would she feel like dat?"

I smiled at him. "Because she knows that I'm proof you and her, it ain't happening. Rebecca and I are real, not some figment of some universes' imagination. You and her, having this fun, being together, it's not permanent. It's only temporary until you realize that. Until then, I'm just biding my time."

Gambits' face softened, I saw, and I felt him relax a little. The mention of mom from someone else has the desired effect I wanted. "In you' time, Anna an' I, what are we?"

"Married." I took another drink. It went down easier that time.

"Is dat all?" 

"Is there any more?"

He let out a rushed breath, and leaned back against the seat. "I jus' don' know. Rogue an' I, we ain' together right now." 

"For now." I corrected him. He nodded.

"For now, den. What ever. But she made it clear dat it ain't gonna happen. She told me h'self. She tell me dat she wants a commitment, but she don' want it wit' me." I heard his voice tense up again, and I stared at him, urging him to continue. "So tell me, _fils_, why you here, an' not dere? Why you come here? Dis be breakin' y'heart, even I can tell dat."

I sighed, and stared into my drink. "My mom, in my time, is dead." For a split second, I saw his eyes widen, his eyebrows shoot up and his mouth open to say something before he resumed his poker face. "It hurts to see her alive, because I know if I don't do this right, today, tomorrow, whenever, I won't get her alive in my time."

"Y'mama, how'd she die?" He asked. I was amazed at how steady his voice was. My dad was more harsh with his feelings. 

I braced myself for the impact. "Your father killed her."

"Jean-Luc?" There it was. There was the emotion. His face didn't show it, but his voice, sure did. I watched his hand grip a napkin, almost tearing it in half with one fist.

I shook my head and brought my eyes to his. "No. Your real father. Jean-Luc isn't your dad. You should know that by now."

I heard him swallow. "Den, who is?"

I wanted to tell him, then and there, but I couldn't. Something couldn't make me bring the name to my lips. I still hated him, this him, my him, just enough to keep the knowledge away. "That's something I'll let you find out on your own." Another drink of my beer. "First thing, I just wanted to see my mom again, but that, well, that's changed. Now, I just want to fix it, some how. I want to see if maybe I can change the future."

Gambit shook his head at me, and sighed. He took a long, hard drink of his beer before talking to me again. "Boy," he started. "You can' do dat. D'future, it be where it be. You can' change d'past."

I glared at him. "Yes, I _can_ change the past!" My fist slammed on the table, and the bowl of forgotten chicken wings rattled. I steadied it with my mind before turning back to him. "I'm here, aren't I? I'm making _you_ rethink _everything_ that's happened between you and Mom. Making you wonder how to get her back. Making _you_ think that everything with Frenzy," I pointed towards the woman at the bar, her back to us, "is nothing, just a fuck in the mean time thing. Just something to occupy your time until Mom figures out that in the end, _you_ are the love of her life, the man who she'll marry, the man she will spend the rest of her life with!" I choked on those last words, and felt tears brimming behind my eyes. "Which, if I fuck this one up, _won't be much longer!"_

We got a crowd around us then, men, women, all of them staring at us. Even a waitress stood by, her drinks teetering on a platter. I glared at them and was about to scream at them when Gambit whispered, under his breath to me "Fix dat mess, boy."

I waived my hand about and wiped their minds, all of them, clean of the last thirty seconds. Their faces relaxed and they went on their way, dancing, talking, chatting like nothing happened. I was envious of that. Bracing my face in my palms, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands, shuddering.

"Help me, Gambit." I said against my hands. I didn't dare look at him. "Help me save my mom. I don't care the cost. I just need her back, and so do you."

"Oli-"

"No, don't, don't say anything." I looked up at him, and gazed at his face, that perpetual poker face I knew too damned well. He seemed to gaze passed me, behind me, and I sighed. "I know you can't. I know I have to on my own. You don't know anything. You did nothing to save her then, why do I expect you to do it now?"

Gambit shook his head, obviously not listening to me anymore. I felt a presence behind me, and I smelled the scent of magnolia and honey, with a touch of vanilla. Turning in my seat, I gazed up into the clearest, most beautiful green eyes that could ever possess a woman. She stood there, wearing a lavender silk camisole, and a pair of jeans, her hair down and styled slightly over her face. It made my heart ache, and made me miss my mom more than ever. I turned back to Gambit, and almost laughed at how entranced he was. She was illuminated by the lights, to an extent that she looked like an angel.

"Shugah," Her voice was throaty, the delicate curve of her lips as she gazed at Gambit, me almost forgotten. The house band started up again, playing a tune that was deemed a classic in my time. She extended a long, slender arm to him, and he took one large hand, encompassing her dainty palm in his. "Dance with me, Remy?"

I watched him leave his seat, and I was forgotten. But I didn't mind. I watched them closely, and gazed as her hands reached upwards and caress his face first, before encircling his shoulders and his neck. His own hands snaked around her waist, pressing her closer to him. It looked so right, how their bodies molded perfectly together. His face pressed into her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her tighter, as the bands' singer belted out the lyrics to an old tune that I listened to a few times myself.

Watching them, I knew what I had to do.

I had to make it right.

_Kiss while your lips are still red _

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled _

_Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Uncle Logan smells like Old Spice.

The red bottle, not the white bottle. Its spicy, and scented perfectly for him. It matched him great. He smelled like Home.

He and Uncle Hank were talking, and it still amazed me to see how Uncle Logan didn't change a damned bit. He looked the same as he did in my time, with a laugh line or wrinkle here and there. But only one, or two. This times' Beast and Rachel were working, contacting some place called Utopia, and I guess talking to Uncle Scott. From what I could gather, the few minutes it took to contact him, I could already tell he sure didn't change. He was still the same stuck up jerk he was when I knew him. I still can't believe Megan came out of him.

I overheard them say Eric was coming over. Whatever. I don't care. I watched Logan and Uncle Hank go over things together, giving possible ideas to each other, and about the school. I wanted to attempt to go to this Harry's Hideaway, but I'm two years shy of the drinking age, and was strictly forbidden to do so by Logan.

Papa had walked out and gave a grunt about getting some air. After he shut the door, Logan gave me a pointed stare. I shrugged back at him. "He won't do anything stupid." I said. "He may get something to eat, but he'll be back."

Uncle Hank nodded in agreement. "Yes, I dare say that has been a habit of his. He goes off and eats something that kills his stomach, and all surrounding humanity and plants, and comes home to share in this joy."

I scrunched up my nose. "Yeah, that's for sure. Sometimes I wonder how he can handle Gumbo anymore."

Logan nodded solemnly at me. "So, kid."

"Ray."

"Whatever." He shook his head. "We've all been crowding around Oli there, but no one's talked to you."

I shrugged. "I'm used to it. Oli's more powerful, and his talents are really great. All I can do is lift a small car and fly."

Logan nodded and then laughed. How rude. "You really think that's why?" He smiled at me then. Oli may be different, but you're nothin' to be scoffed at. The boy can't fly. He can't lift a car. He also said his powers were mutating. What's in store for you?"

I thought hard in my head, but couldn't come up with an answer. "I'm not sure." I said, defeated. "I'm not at the school, so Uncle Hank hasn't had time to study me."

"Yep, you ever think of joinin' that place?" Logan watched me for a moment before continuing. "Think of it. When yer powers mature, you'll have guidance, safety. Someone there to hold yer hand-"

"Papa does that fine, now, thanks." I cut him off. I love Oli, but I'm not a fan of hearing that his path was the best one to take, and Logan doesn't need to know I was at the school to enroll, for reasons unknown to even my father.

"Suit yerself." Logan leaned back in his seat, and stared at me. I hated when he did that. It was the Piercing Death Glare of Truth. You could only answer his questions with honesty when he did that. "Thing is, yer Papa can't fly, and can't lift a car either. His powers are external, while yers are internal."

"What's that mean?"

"Means he's more offensive, and you're more defensive. What do you call strength, and flight? Protection. He blows shit up. Thing is, from what Beast said, Oli's mutated around yer age. Real young. You should be getting' the same thing, and honestly, you'd be better off with someone like Beast instead of a bunch of thieves." He leaned forward, closer to me with his elbows on his knees. "Have you been feelin' anything lately 'bout that? Pangs or headaches, or cramps beyond yer control?"

I stared at him, as coldly as I could muster. "No." I tried to lie, but he stared at me, once again, that glare so piercing. It made me want to tell him about the tightening of my muscles, and how my world went into slow motion sometimes. Instead I clamped my mouth shut. A shame he didn't clamp his and kept talking.

"You don't seem too thrilled seeing yer mom. Oli let me an' Rachel know what happened to her."

I frowned at that, and thought for a moment. "You're correct." I said, a little disturbed. I wasn't as excited as Oli was, nor nearly as desperate. If anything, I was more apt to get back home than Oli was. "I wasn't as close to Mom as I am to Papa." I rubbed the side of my head, feeling a dull mental knot. "Papa and I, we're two peas in a pod, you know? I loved Mom, but I came to terms with her death better than Oli ever did. I accepted it, and moved on. I made use of the time I had her, and I'll always remember that."

Logan stared at me, with that same gaze. "But she's alive, here and now. And you're not makin' use of that time."

"That woman is _not_ my mother!" I snapped at him. Angrily I sunk lower into the sofa and stared ahead of me. "She's your Rogue, this guy name Eric's Rogue. My mom and Dad were Anna Marie and Remy Etienne, not Rogue and Gambit. After Anna died, Remy died, a little. Papa was never the same. He lost his light in life, and there was no getting it back."

"And you resent him for it." 

I sighed. "No." I said, and looked at him. I felt the tears back against my eyes and willed them not to fall. "I resent her. When she died, Papa died too. Our family died. We split. Now Oli hates my dad and my dad hates Oli, and I'm just... Just... In the middle." I sniffled. I didn't want to, but it hurt talking like this. Acting like it was Papa's loss, when we all lost it. I began to shake. "They make me speak for them. I sign Oli's birthday cards with Papa's name, and Oli knows it. They won't talk, they only fight, and Oli doesn't realize that Papa doesn't have as much time as they thought."

I felt his strong hand cover my shoulder, and the heavy weight of his body sit next to me. He sank into the sofa and I felt gentle pressure on the side of my face, pulling me towards him. I buried my face in his chest, and kept talking, choking on my words. "I'm so tired, Uncle Logan. I'm just so tired. We're all we have left, and we don't have Papa for much longer."

I felt the dam break then, cracking slowly, and then burst. It finally went out of me, everything I'd built up for the passed years, the knowledge I kept. And it hurt, hurt so good, to finally just shatter.

"Let it out kiddo, let it out." Logan said, placing a small, fatherly kiss on top of my head. "I know what's goin' on, with the Cajun, and all. I know it's too much for you right now, so let it out, and we'll try to fix it."

He stroked my hair, comfortingly, and I pulled my legs up, crossing them under me. Leaning into him, I felt so small, so comforted. I wasn't Papa's sidekick, and I wasn't Oli's sister. I wasn't the bridge between two shelved islands, drifting apart. I was Rebecca Lebeau, a child, and I was broken.

I don't know how long I was there for. It only seemed like minutes, but I pulled away, my face stiff and salty. I swallowed hard and looked at Logan, his soft face, full of concern. "What did you mean?" I asked him.

"Whatcha mean kid?"

I felt cold, trying hard to remember desperately all of Uncle Logan's gifts. "About Papa, what's going on with him?"

His mouth formed a line, pursed together as if he didn't want to say. "I can smell it in him, kid," He finally said, making it all too real. "I know he's got cancer, he reeks of it. Thing is, it's too far along for anyone in this life time to help. And if he ain't touched it, an let it get this far, he ain't wantin' to get it fixed."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was a secret, between him and me, something he kept quiet. He didn't want anyone to know, not even Oli, which I never understood. Not even Beast knew, but Uncle Logan did. He was telling me, right to my face, the truth I didn't want to hear. I nestled back against his chest and his strong arms came around me again, in a comforting cocoon. When he resumed petting my hair, I finally found my voice again, hollow from the tears. "Logan? Two things."

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Please don't tell Oli, or anyone else." I curled into a tighter ball.

He continued stroking my hair. "Not my story to tell, kiddo."

I nodded against his chest, free tears forming my eyes, stinging them red. "And can you tell me why he wouldn't want to fix this? He could, he caught it in time, but he refused any treatment."

I heard a deep sigh in his chest, and his arms wrapped around me, holding me tighter, no longer petting my hair. "One thing you gotta know 'bout yer dad, kiddo, is that he's passion. He's fire. But he never had that wick on his own. Now yer mom, she was his candle. His holder. Now tell me, Ray, what happens to fire with out its wick?"

I sniffled, smelling the Old Spice in his shirt. "It burns out. It dies."

I felt him nod and rest his chin against my head. "There's yer answer, Sport. You ain't gotta ask me why yer dad didn't get the help he needed. The mans' candle burned out long ago, an' his fires' on its way out itself. All that's left right now is smoke, and a little flicker of flame."

I felt his voice strain, and even though he was saying such horrible, horrible things, things I didn't want to hear, I listened. I didn't want to argue with him. I didn't want to confirm the truth, that me, Oli and I, we weren't enough.

Papa just didn't have anything left to live for.

XXxxxXXxxXXxxXXXX

"_Chere_," He said, his hands resting firmly on her waist. They swayed, quietly, through the next song, and the next. She felt warm, safe, with his voice, his words, and she pressed herself tighter to him.

"Hm?" She murmured into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Memories were fresh on her mind, and she lifted her head to look up at him. "Yes, Remy?" 

Remys hands lifted from her waist, and slowly stroked the sides of her face. He gently tipped her face, and pressed his lips softly, carefully, with just a hairs breath of a kiss against hers. A soft moan escaped her throat at the contact, the touch, and his body surged. He looked over her shoulder, and saw the empty booth that was once occupied by Frenzy, and Olivier. "De boy, I guess he went back t' de mansion."

"Uh huh," She whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist. "Remy, Ah wanted ta talk ta ya."

Another song started, from the house band, a smooth, calming ballad. His hands left her face and carefully draped over her shoulders, and he tilted his forehead to contact hers. "So talk, _mon Cherie_, tell me what you want."

Rogue sighed, her fingers trailing the smooth contours of his back, drinking in his touch. "Ah saw in his mind, th' future version of yo'self. Ah saw so many things that Ah don't know what Ah'm feelin' anymore."

She felt him nod against her head. "Tell me, Anna. What did y'see?"

Licking her lips, her body hot, she pressed against him sharply. Burying her face in his shoulder, she spoke, her voice husky, and fragile at the same time. "Ah saw our moments, th' ones Ah said weren't enough. An' ya gave me more. So much more. Ah saw a life time, our lifetime."

Remy pressed his cheek to her hair, smelling the soft magnolia and honey shampoo she used. "Y'saw all dat?"

"Ah did."

"An' what else?"

She surprised him then, by pulling away, and gazing into his mesmerizing eyes. Carefully, she tilted her head upwards, meeting his lips with hers. He carefully kissed her back, testing her lips with his tongue, deepening the contact. She felt herself melting, under his gaze, under his touch. It was as intoxicating as it was before, illuminated by her stolen memories of his touch, his kiss, his passion and fire.

"Remy," She whispered, pulling away slowly. His mouth pressed soft, desperate kisses on the corner of her lips as she spoke. "Ah saw us, I saw us makin' love on the beach, testin' th' sands. Ah saw our children bein' born, th' love ya had for them, an' for me. Ah saw a lifetime, a lifetime Ah want, so, so much." 

He took a deep breath, and gazed into her eyes, drowning in her emerald pools. He stopped swaying, and stroked her cheek. "I know, _chere_, I know. But you gotta tell me dis, you wan' dat life wit' me?"

She didn't answer, instead took his hand in hers. She studied the rugged fingers, as her memories, or his, mingled over her emotions. She saw these hands caress her skin, dry her tears, carry their children to safety. She shuddered, as she felt these hands bring her ecstasy, and peace, and comfort when everything fell apart. Bringing her eyes to his, she pressed a kiss to his knuckle, and led him off the floor, with out another word.

A/N: Sorry its late, but losing your job and needing to move is a headache.  
>Thank you all for the reviews – they make writing this damn thing worth it :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She rested her hand on her stomach, her heated flesh, searing her to the bone. She could still feel his body move within her, moving inside of her, quaking her core repeatedly, over and over, until her eyes closed and her body slumped out of exhaustion, want, and animal like need, burning over her. Yet he still carried on, pressing his lips to her fevered skin, cooling her rush, awakening her desire once more. She responded, with a soft moan from deep inside her throat and her arms, wrapping around his neck, and pulling him close to be one with her again, tasting his fire. His touch, his scent, the sharp jagged feelings of pleasure when his eyes drift across her body, burning coals for the both of them.

"_Mon coeur," _He whispered to her, his breath hot, burning on her neck. "_Dans mon lit, dans des mes bras, c'est où vous appartenez." _

He moved his body, again, over her, his mouth hot against hers, drinking in her soft sighs. His eyes opened partly, and she saw the desire, the hunger, the flame, and she felt her own heat rising to meat his. His body hot, and slick, moving against hers, burning away any resolve, any notion of escape with raw, hot fire.

And God, she was burning. Over and over, she was burning, yearning, and taking each licking flame until she drowned in the wax, and exhausted the wick, destroying the candle from both ends.

XxxXxxX

I had been researching all night, and woke up to Gambit and Rogue coming home, and going into one room. Probably to talk since thats the feeling I got from her when she entered the bar. Since all these rooms came equipped with computers, I was able to access the Cerebra data files, and find out more information regarding these guys' greatest enemies and friends. Silvertop was in both files.

I saw him first, before he saw me, and when he did finally glance my way, it was in passing. Fancy helmet and all, cradled in his hands. He looked regal, and stood tall as if he owned the world. His silver hair shone too much, and I suddenly just hated his head. A brief, flitting thought rushed through my mind, that I could crush his skull as he stood. A small gasp behind me, and I mentally scolded myself. Don't think such powerful thoughts around Rachel Grey. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Sorry Rachel." I said, my voice as calm as I could make it. "I guess I shouldn't be so 'vocal' around you."

Rachel smiled at me, the curve of her lips actually sympathetic and caring. "It's alright Oli. I'm not a big fan of the two who decided to tag along anyway. Just shield your thoughts, if you know what I mean."

I knew exactly what she meant. Beside the old asshole stood the father of my girlfriend and his wife. Cyclops stood behind Magneto, younger and a lot thinner than his future counterpart. Must of packed on the pounds during the years. His woman, the White Queen, Emma Frost, stood next to him, one arm draped lazily around his arm, her chin just a few degrees high, and her lips pressed together tightly. Her stern mouth was lined with some sort of blue lipstick, and she wore white leather like a whore. At this age, I could see where Megan got her looks from, and her sense of modesty. She seemed, and felt, different. She was in both files too, right after Magento. I knew all about her, from when she was alive in my time as well. What I didn't know was that she too was an enemy of the X-Men at one time.

They were standing there, speaking to both Hank McCoys. I could see Cyclops was amazed at the situation, while his lady and his leader both held uninterested looks. But I could tell the way her eyes were darting around she was looking for something, anything. I felt Rebecca enter the room before I saw her, with Logan in tow. Her face was calm, but I could tell she was crying.

"Hey there." She sounded so cheery, it had to be forced. She thrust a hand towards Magneto and smiled wide. "I'm Rebecca. Nice to meet you, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow and carefully took his hand in his. "A pleasure. I must say, you look remarkably like your mother."

Rebecca nodded at him, and motioned to me. "Yeah, I took after Mom. Oli took after Papa."

Magneto brought his eyes to mine, and held my gaze for a moment. He may be bigger than me, but I felt so much stronger. I stepped towards him, and didn't even extend a hand, giving him a curt nod. He actually smirked at me, and softly laughed, as if this was comedic. A quick glance through his bare mind told me he didn't like how I looked, so much like Gambit it it was funny. My glare must have done something to Frost, as she came in between us and matched my stare with her own.

"Now now, hold it there, kiddo," She seemed to purr at me. Ew. "Maybe you should take a step back before you hurt yourself."

Wow. Megan's mom sure was a bitch.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I said to her. "I was only stepping towards him to greet-"

"Right, and I'm Princess Diana." Frost crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. You didn't need to be a telepath, like myself, to see she was annoyed. Megan had the same look of disdain when she became upset.

I felt mental jabbing against my skull, which suddenly became beyond annoying, to downright painful. The pricks did not feel like the gentle tapping of Rachel, and no other telepaths around.

I looked at Frost, and glared. She was attacking me. I felt it, beating me down. Just as quickly I threw her back, and she flung, onto her ass. Cyclops, Rebecca, and Magneto remained oblivious, as did the two Beasts. They remained still, staring at each other in silence.

Frost stared at me in confusion. Suddenly she frowned, and her body glittered, turning into her hardened diamond form.

"You're a telepath!" She practically spat at me. Her fists clenched so hard I thought she would crack her diamonds. I smiled and pressed harder. Her tongue snaked out and wet her lips, and her eyes watered in her diamond form. I pushed through her rock solid body, knowing full well the flesh beneath was vulnerable. She cried out and grabbed her head, closing her eyes tight.

"My powers work a little more different than yours, Emma." I snarled at her. Mother of the woman I love or not, I didn't care. This wasn't my girlfriends mother, this was someone attacking and hurting me. "My telepathy powers are enhanced by my other abilities. Which means your precious diamond form," I stabbed her mind again, cracking her barrier with simplistic ease. "Can, and _will_ break."

I stopped my assault, and allowed her to regain her composure. Her breath came out in quick gasps, and she gripped her temples. "You miserable little cretin," She snarled at me. "How _dare _you-"

"What?" I countered. "Defend myself against the crazed amazon that you are? You hit me first, Emma. I felt you probing my mind, and when you didn't get what you wanted, you hit me hard."

Frost seemed to excite with anger. She stood to her full height and snapped a glance at Cyclops and the others. "You're freezing them?"

"No." Rachel said behind me. I could almost hear the glee in her voice. "That's all me."

If blue eyes could cut glass, you just described Emma Frost in that moment. "Don't want your daddy seeing me beat down by this brat?" She huffed, reminding me of a peacock in full bloom. "You insufferable cow, I should lobotomize you."

Rachel grinned at her, and leaned against the wall, a smirk playing across her full lips. "Go ahead and attempt it, Dior-Whore." I could hear the laughter in her voice. It was satisfying, to say the least. "Considering I'm one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, since I take after my _mother_, your boyfriends _wife_, I think it'd be fun!"

Emma actually curled her lip at Rachel in disgust. I never knew what a sore subject the former Mrs. Summers was to her beforehand. Cyclops would never speak of her, but Uncle Logan would, and would speak of her fondly. If even the mention of Jean Grey, the name of the school, was uttered, a pained look would cross Cyclops and Wolverine's faces, and they'd go silent unless prodded. Cyclops would leave the room and Uncle Logan would talk. Emma was never around during those times, so I never really made the connection.

Sliding an arm around Cyclops' waist, Emma resumed her former position, glaring at both me and Rachel. "Release them," She snapped. She looked away from both of us, pursing her lips into a straight line. "And let's get this ridiculous farce of long lost children over with."

A rush of emotion, from Emma, and I figured that one out pretty quick. Normally it's hard for me to catch on to such complex issues, but her hatred of Rachel showed her true colors. Her immediate dislike of me stemmed from the fact she had to remember her perfect lover had a past, and with Rachel being from the future, her perfect lover could possibly have a future with someone else. I felt bad for her, just a bit, and could relate. Rachel being here, and not going anywhere, only proved that her future was the most uncertain out of all of ours. Rebecca and I were only proven reminders that the future was not set in stone, and anything can disrupt it, like my presence, and out very existance.

"Rachel, wait." I stepped towards her, closing the distance between us. "Emma, I know this is hard for you. Can I tell you something about where I'm from?"

Her eyes were like glass, but she was listening. " I've been with a girl, her name is Megan, for what feels like my entire life. For years. We're one soul, one part of a greater picture. There's no longer her, and me, just an us." I took a deep breath. "She's your daughter. Yours and his. If what happens for us to be true, you don't have to worry about anything. In my time, there's no one else for each other but you two, and that's how it is."

I saw Emma flinch, and take in a small breath. A smile appeared on her still lips. "I like the name Megan."

Heh. That worked. "She hates it. She wanted something along the lines of Miranda or Elyssia."

"She doesn't have a choice now does she?"

I smiled at her, feeling it genuine. She gazed at me, her ice like eyes showing life, with a small twinkle. "I still don't like you." She said quietly. Her words held no menace.

"Just wait until I start dating your daughter." 

Emma rolled her eyes at me and let a soft chuckle escape her lips. I motioned for Rachel to release the minds of our friends and she did, closing her eyes and cutting the cords. Everyone resumed their talk, as if nothing happened, and Rebecca stepped up beside me. Together we listened to them recap and rehash our presence and why we were there. Magneto was the first one to speak after all was said and done. He glanced towards me and Rebecca and drank us in with his eyes.

"So," He said simply. Even his voice commanded an audience. "These two are the children of my dearest, and her former lover?"

Gross. "We are," Said Rebecca. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Of course he isn't former in our time."

Magneto caught the sickly sweetness in her voice. Even I had to smile at that. Rebecca knew how to get a point across. "Well, then child," He said to her, mimicking the same look she gave him. "Perhaps we can ask her, and see how she feels about this?"

Rebecca kept her smile. I give her that. Then she became the cruel, calculating sister she had a tendency to become when enraged. "Since we've already told her, I don't think we need to do that again. Would you rather she kiss our father one more time then, to get more information?"

I saw Magneto's eyes turn into silver slivers. The laughter was gone from his face, as was his smile. "Where is Rogue?"

I piped in this time. "I will be more than happy to let you know where she is. But it's up to you to choose which door they're in. They've been together since last night, and I don't recall if they've separated or not..."

Before I knew it, he flew passed both me and my sister, with Scott and Emma both in tow behind him. Hank and his counterpart stood behind, staring after them. I smiled at Rebecca, who in turn grinned like an imp. Someone clearing their throat startled us, and we looked up, and glaring, beady eyes were looking at us.

"Smart, kids." Logan said. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "You realize what an emotional roller coaster you two gave us all, and just keep spreadin'?"

Ouch. Me and Rebecca both flinched. Logan let out a breath. "I ain't a fan of the old man myself, but you gotta treat people the way you wanna be treated. He loves your mother, and no matter what kinda man you are, findin' out that you're not the one still hurts."

Shame faced, we nodded, unsure of what to say. Logan then ushered us through the door, sniffing the air as we went. "I know where yer parents are. They're up in Gambit's room. Let's go watch the fireworks."

Rebecca frowned, and looked at Logan. Tilting her head, she spoke with genuine interest. "Wait, didn't you just tell us that we shouldn't take any pleasure in a man's pain, or something like that?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I can see you don't listen. I said, I _don't like the guy. _That means he's free game. Now will you two git yer asses up there and stop them from killin' each other so I don't have to fill out any damned paperwork?"

Sometimes, I really love Uncle Logan.

XxxXxxX

I stood behind Rachel while the screaming happened. Uncle Hank and his younger counterpart, along with my charming brother decided they had better things to do than witness a blood bath and escaped from this moment in time. However, I'm pretty sure they would have loved to see the sight. Mom, with a sheet wrapped around her body, draining a bit of Dad's power and charging inanimate objects at Magneto, her red on black eyes enraged and blazing. Dad's younger counterpart was laying in bed, the comforter draped lazily across his hips, a tired, but satisfied look on his face. Magneto dodging everything that came at him. Rachel throwing a shield up on me, Logan and herself while everyone else stayed safely in the hallway. I looked at Cyclops and watched him adjust his visor, his eyebrows rising above them as Emma stared at him, crisp and clean in her diamond form as he stood behind her, yelling at him to do something. Even he was afraid of Rogue Rage.

Reaching for her arm, I asked Emma to relay me, fast, what happened I caught a quick mental picture from her. Magneto stormed into Gambit's room, and woke them both up, shouting betrayal. Gambit had woken up first, and flung a card, then another, screaming at him to leave, and that finally woke up my mom. It was then all Hell broke loose, with Magneto shouting at her for her actions, and I guess, well, you get the picture. Emma emphasized on Mom's less than satisfactory relationship, and her pent up anger over everything that happened, from her doubts and her feelings. She apparently let Magneto's words wash over her like dirty bath water before she snapped. She borrowed my dad's power with a kiss, and then suddenly it became a petty screaming match, with things breaking, cards flying, and one extremely, angry woman.

"An' anotha' thing!" I heard her shout as an unidentified piece of Gambits' room exploded. "Ah hate the way you talk all high an' mighty when ya'll the one who jus' can't seem ta stick with what ya preachin'!" 

"Rogue!" Magneto screamed at her, his voice stern, almost hostile. "Will you please cease this, and talk to me about this!"

Another card flew, right passed my head. Meaning Magneto ducked right in time. I didn't see Rogue notice, only saw her red rage blow "Stop? STOP? Ya'll think Ah'm gonna stop an' listen ta you! Ah've listened ta you for a year, an' look where it got me? Back ta the same damned place Ah didn't want ta be!"

"Rogue, please, calm down," I saw Magneto step closer to the bed, reaching out with his arms. "Let us handle this like adults-"

An almost guttural growl escaped from her lips, and then a shrill scream. Wow. Mom was _mad. _"Adults? This entire year, ya had me thinkin' the wrong fuckin' thing! Ah wasted 'nough o' Remy's time, thinkin' this was just gonna be a waste o' mah life-"

"Rogue, please-"

"-Thinkin' that he jus' ain' gonna give me what Ah want! What Ah _need," _I saw her press the sheets close to her chest and close her eyes, a single tear of frustration falling down her cheek. "An' Ah saw it all, Ah saw him give it to me, with out any problem, with out any issue. Just give me th' life Ah wanted, the need, filled up. He let me take so much, an' gave me so much, an' Ah saw it, saw it _all..."_

I heard Magneto sigh and let his arms drop to his sides. I could sense his frustration, taste his upcoming anger. Like he had any right! I wanted to beat his face in right there, but Rachel, sensing it, shook her head, holding me back. Logan's hand pressed against my shoulder as well, holding me back. I looked back at Magneto and clenched my fist, waiting his response.

Instead he just shook his head and let out a breath again. "Rogue, how can you believe that? How can you feel that this is what you wanted? Your definite future?"

I saw her face snap up, and a snarl hit her lips. Another few cards flung towards us, one almost hitting Magneto directly in the chest. "How? Ah saw th' man, hold me, cry fo' me, mourn me _WHILE AH DIED, ERIC! _He showed me how it ends! An' showed me that even while dyin', Ah was smilin', Ah was _smilin'_ while Ah was dyin', cause ya know? He gave me my life, gave me so much, gave me two gorgeous children-" 

"We can have children, Rogue, if you so wish-"

"_How_ can we have kids, Eric, when ya can't even fuck me proper?"

Even I winced at that one. Ouch! I looked passed her and watched Gambit bury his face in his pillow, his body shuddering with stifled laughter. Rachel's eyes went wide and Logan smirked. Emma's face remained diamond, but cracking a smile while Cyclops just looked embarrassed. Magneto's face burned a deep crimson, and he seemed flustered for a moment. "Rogue, you are acting like a child!"

"Mah name, is Anna." Her voice sounded strained, tired. I think the fight finally left her. "An... An' just leave, Eric. Ah don't wanna see ya right now. Jus' leave."

He froze. He didn't move. Man just doesn't take a hint. Rogue looked up at him and glared, the red-black eyes she had fading as she released my dad's powers. "I will," He said plainly, almost coldly. "But you must know. I can provide you with the life you wish. I can give you what you want for, so bad, Rog-Anna."

Mom shook her head at him. "No, Eric, ya can't. Ya can't give me what Ah need. What Ah need are them, Olivier, an' Rebecca. An' they ain' yoah's ta give."

If he had a heart, I would wonder why I didn't hear it break. A flash of a cape and without a word, Magneto stomped passed us, not bothering to wait for us to move. He stopped in front of me, and stared ahead, down the hall, before turning to face me directly. His eyes were piercing, showing no emotion, and his mouth was tight. He leaned against my face, glaring down into my eyes, and I suddenly felt I couldn't move.

"You," He whispered with a growl. "Had best be worth it, child. Or you will hear from _me._"

I smiled at him with a courage I didn't feel. "Actually, in my time, I didn't hear from you. Ever."

His eyes narrowed and he walked away from me, with out a sound. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating form and turned to the mess in front of us. Rogue had pulled on some clothing, while Gambit still lay in bed, his mouth twitching with a grin. Rogue threw a pillow at his face, which only erupted his laughter further. I stepped into the room, and smiled, trailed by Rachel and Logan. Thankfully Emma and Cyclops stood back, speaking to each other in hushed tones.

I winced as I felt an upcoming headache, and pushed the pain down. I stepped into the room and knocked on the door, flashing the biggest smile I could give. "Hi there! I take it you're not so busy right now?"

Rogue looked at me and froze, staring. "Rebecca?" She said, her voice hoarse from all her screaming. My head started pounding. Hard. "Ah, Ah'm sorry ya had ta see that."

I smiled at her, through the pain. "No worries, just another day in the crazy life, right?" I shut my eyes. Why were the lights so fucking bright in here?

Her mouth opened, slowly, and Gambit turned over, almost as if underwater. I blinked, trying to decipher what she was saying. I watched her eyelashes flutter, gently waving while she blinked, her lids slowly come to a close, then eons, eons passing, before her eyes opened again. Shaking, I reached out to her, only to watch her eyes go wide at me. Gambits eyes went wide as well, black pools seemingly overfilling, and he lifted himself up, in mid air, and flew from the bed, grasping a sheet around his waist. Everything seemed to move as if underwater. I half expected the furniture to go floating next.

I pressed my hand against my lips and mouth, feeling, them. They were numb and cold, an sticky. Pulling my hand away, I saw thick, clotted crimson caking on my palms and finger tips. I wiped away tears. Instead of saline, it was the same, clotted blood that came from my nose, staining my skin. It's fine though. I'm just so tired and my head hurts so much.

I turned around and looked at Emma, and watched her eyes widen as well. Despite what she thinks, her diamond form isn't impenetrable. When her skin moved, I heard the tiny, miniscule cracks happening across her cheeks and eyes. I could hear Cyclops' heart beat, slow, loud, and deafening. God, it was loud. So damned loud in here.

I just need a nap. Just a nap here. I looked at the carpet, the floor. The rug. The slight breeze our feet made the fibers move. I could see them whistling, and inviting me for slumber.

I thought I was careful when I lowered myself to the floor, but I felt it slam me in the face. I heard them screaming, underwater, and you know what? They should just be quiet and let me sleep.

Oh god. My head still hurts.

Take your hands off me. I'm tired.

Everything is fine. I'm just tired.

Tired...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Dans mon lit, dans des mes bras, c'est où vous appartenez." - _My bed, in my arms, this is where you belong.

A/N: I am so sorry for the late chapter. Things have come up and they had to be attended to. Thank you for the well wishes, and incredibly kind words :) I truly and thankful you guys are sticking around for this thing to finally take fruition. This is going to be the last 'quiet' chapter this story is going to have – I've drug that out long enough. Only a few more to go and then the end. I've figured out exactly what I want to do as well. Woo! If you don't mind, please, read and review. Its encouraging to know that there are people, out there, still around =)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ah'm sorry."

Didn't 'spect to hear dose words, comin' from dose beautiful, port-wine lips o' hers. Her bare, silky back t'me, de skin still moist from our love making, shown t'me when she grabbed my shirt 'stead of hers from de night before. After everyone left de room, takin' Rebecca wit' dem, it was jus' me an' her, on de bed, tryin' to collect ourselves. She ran aroun' de room, and got her pants an couldn' fin' her camisole, so she grabbed my shirt an' her pants. From las' night. An' de way she let it fall back when she sat back down on de bed next t'me just made dis cajun stir. I almos' didn' hear her when she said dose words, an' stopped my hand before it make contact wit dat silk she call skin.

"D'hell you talkin' bout, chere?" I asked her, leanin' back on d'bed, an' rollin' off d'side. I opened de window, breathin' in de fresh air. Walkin' t' de dresser, I yanked out m' underwear an' a pair of sweat pants. She didn' start talkin' 'til I slipped dem both on.

"Ah mean, Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean ta do this, this was so wrong." I saw her get up an' button my shirt over 'er bare body. She turned t'me, an' de cold air hit 'er body, makin' it react like my hands were dere. Her soft, supple breasts reacted de way I 'membered dem to, with my touch, my lips, an' de clean air pressin' 'gainst dem. My body reacted, an' my mouth watered, all on its own.

"Do what?" I asked her. She looked at me wit' dose beautiful, soulful eyes den let her head hang down. "Chere," I called out to her, takin' a step closer. She stepped back, not lettin' me near her. I remembered dat look, de same one she give me years 'go, when she just wanted t'set me free. But like a wounded puppy, I came back f'more, ignorin' any warnin'. "Talk t'me. Tell me what I did wrong."

"It wasn't you, Remy," She said, her voice like honey. Her arms crossed her chest, an' I saw her breath heave in a shudder. "Ah'm lettin' go a'th' memories Ah got from Gambit, an' seein' his love, his marraige, an' everythin' Ah ever wanted, through his eyes." Dat honey suckle voice, dose deep green eyes, speakin' right through me. I recognized dat tone. It's d'same one dat left me stranded in Antartica.

"So y'saying dat last night, it was _his_ memories makin' love t'me?" It came out harsh, but I couldn' control it. Dis woman make no sense. I walked towards her, quicker now, an' grabbed her by de arms. "You insane girl."

She shook me off, abruptly, like m'touch burned her. She stared at me, those eyes becomin' an abyss, an' said de words I knew would happen. "Ah'm lettin' go a' his memories now, Remy. An' Ah see how Ah feel, compared ta him, an' Ah see how Ah thought Ah cared more'n jus' friends with ya. But Ah don't, an' Ah'm so sorry."

Her voice choked on dat last word. _Sorry._ Rogue got a tell, an' I c'n tell one from a mile 'way. She turn 'er head an' not look at ya, 'specally when it hurt her more'n it will ever hurt anyone else. She be facin' de floor, strokin' her shoulder, her voice shudderin' out. I stepped towarders her, an' rested m'hand over de one she had on dat shoulder, an' pressed a kiss against her fingertips 'fore slidin' m'arm 'round her waist. Her body respondid by leanin' 'gainst me, moldin' dem curves t'my own. "Y'lying t'me." I whispered in her ear, 'fore pressin' a kiss 'gainst her neck. "Y'feelin' guilty 'cause a' Mags, an' you don' have t', you don't owe dat man a t'ing."

She pulled away an' shoved me, hard 'nough f'r me to t'ink dat she got some o' dat strength back. Tears filled her eyes, an started t'pour. "No Ah'm not, Ah'm not lyin' ta ya! Ya don't undahstand that Ah jus' don't feel th'same anymore. We had a good run, Remy, now please, let me take this with me, 'kay?"

De look in 'er eye, dat anger, dat disgust she had, pure contempt, struck me. Didn' matta dat it was for h'self all dose bad t'ings were feelin' for. None o'dat mattered, only t'ing dat mattered was dat she was takin' de night, takin' de love she gave me away from me, an turnin' it into somet'in' ugly, an' fulla sin. Like it was de wrong t'ing t'do. Dose lips, portwine and tastin' so sweet bein' chewed raw. All I could do was stare at dem, while gettin' more an' more angry. Her shoulders shuddered, an' dose perfect lips turned red, a tiny, miniscule drop of blood seepin' out, an' suddenly, I got very, very angry at dat. She was sittin' dere, bitin' de lips I was so careful wit' jus' hours ago. Dose perfect lips, so soft an' invitin', and dere she was, tearin' em apart.

"No, Anna, you don' get it." I barely reconized m'own voice when I said dat, an' didn't recognize the change in her face when she heard me. I walked to her, and didn' stop until she backed h'self into a wall, starin' at me with dose eyes. I grabbed her arms again, an' pressed m'face as close t' hers as I could an' still breathe. "No. You can' take dis wit' you, an' pretend it don' happen, an' use it on your nights wit' _him_ when he ain' got 'ough o' hisself to get you off."

She glared at me, hard, her body turnin' t'steel beneath m'hands. "Eric an' Ah are ovah. Or didn't ya see the mess that happened this mornin'?"

I stared at 'er. "You don' get it, d'ya?" My voice sounded like it was growlin', demandin' an answer other dan what she was gon' give me. "You know dat we still got somet'in', anyt'in', here, wit' us. You feel it. We didn' fuck. We didn' have sex. We made love, _Chere_, an' you ain' felt dat in forever so now you don' know what you gon' do." I sighed, an' pressed my forhead against hers. "Tell me dat dis ain' d'last time. Tell me we got fo' ever. Tell me dat dose kids are mine, an' I swear I'll do everyt'in' I can t'give you dem an' more."

Dose eyes, again, dey stare at me, shatterin' like green glass. I knew I was right 'bout everyt'in', when her entire body crumbled into m'arms. She pulled away from me, an' stared anywhere but my eyes.

Wit' a shudder, An' a voice dat ain' hers, she whispered, "Ah can't, Remy."

"Why?" I asked her. I put m'hands on her arms, strokin' softly.

"Ah jus' can't, Remy. Not now, Jus'... Ah can't."

Lettin' m'arms drop t'my side, I stared at dis person, who shared 'bed, an' holds m'heart like it ain' wort' d'time t'cherish. "Rogue." I sounded hard, den, tryin' t'control m'anger. "Y'tellin' me dat we don't share not'in' anymore?"

She let dose eyes get me again, lettin' dem stare hard at me. "Remy, you don't understand. Those thoughts, those feelings, they were all him. Ah felt his love, his kiss, an' Ah felt how he did about me, an' Ah just, Ah just-"

"Jus' say it, please." I ran my hand through my hair. "Tell me, what is it?"

Her chin lifted, so defiant an' proud. "Ah wanted ta feel it. Ah wanted ta feel it with you, again. Remy, Ah'm so sorry, Ah really am. Ah jus' want ya ta be okay after this."

She's hidin' somet'in' from me. I can see it in her face, her posture. She's hidin' it fierce, an' I'm too damned tired o'dis bullshit from her dat I don't really care anymore. I can't stand her right now. Can't stand de lies she be feedin' me. I'm done.

"Ah'm so sorry-"

"No, Anna." I say to her, as calmly as I can. Steppin to d'doorway, I press m'feet against de cold floor outside, and turn my eyes away from her. "All dis time, all dese lies you tellin' me, sayin' dat last night, it don't mean not'ing to ya, girl? I know better. An' I know you be feelin' us again, but am jus' sick an' tired o' alla dis. You wan' me t' be okay? Den you jus' go t'Hell."

Rebecca groaned, her head throbbing, searing spikes of pain shooting through her arms. A piercing fluid drove into her veins, and through blurry eyes she saw the dripping of solution through an IV bag hung loosely off a tall pole. She reached up, her hands shaking, and gently tapped the bag, watching it move in the light and glint off the walls. A strong, furry palm stopped the rocking, and soulful blue eyes gazed down at her.

"Rebecca, my dear, you are dehydrated and tired at this time." Beasts' voice rang in her ears, and although he spoke softly, it seemed to boom. "Please, refrain from touching your fluids."

She pulled herself upright, slowly, watching the world spin in circles before settling before her. "Uncle Hank?" She whispered. "What's going on? What happened?"

With a soft chuckle, Hank pulled a stool close to the bed, resting himself on it. I heard it squeek under years of his tormenting weight on its thin legs. "Well, my dear, as my future counter-part has advised, your body is going through a change of glorious proportions. Your powers, your mind, are adjusting to your newly formed abilities. After a scan with Cerebro, we can tell enhanced Speed and Strength are now part of your formidable abilities."

Rebecca sighed, nodding. "Why does my head feel so heavy?"

Beast gave her a sideways glance, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "It seems you also have mental shields of steel, the same as your father has. The weighted feeling is because you are not used to being so guarded. You will have to work with an experienced telepath to learn how to break them down, and control them at your own pace." With a large hand, he grabbed Rebecca's arm and gently pinched the skin. "Invulnerability is also another strength you will inherit, however that will slowly rise in time as your dermis adjusts to its new found abilities."

Rebecca nodded, slowly moving her arm, the sharp, throbbing aches causing havok on the nerves in her muscles. "The strength, is that why my arm is hurting?"

Beast nodded, giving her a polite smile. "Why, yes. Yes indeed. Your muscles are tightening and flexing, to adjust to their newfound strength, as well as your body adjusting to the muscle."

"So," She smirked. "I'm going to be ripped after this?"

With a genuine laugh, Beast nodded "Why, yes, yes indeed. I forsee this happening for the next forty-eight hours."

Rebecca sighed, heaving herself off the bed. She gasped, feeling dull pinpricks as she pushed her weight onto the soles of her feet. Falling back to the bed, she breathed out harshly. "I guess I don't have a choice but to remain in bed until then, huh?"

Beast nodded, and stood. "I myself am fascinated with your production. I never was able to witness first hand the physical and emotional changes of ones powers extending and maturing. Granted, my future counterpart knew the situation, and knew how to ease you into it. Am I correct to assume he also has much experience in this?" After her quick confirming nod, he continued. "Well he did not advise it would be so exhausting watching your vitals. I worried about your existance. Your heart sped up, then almost slowed to a stop numerous times. Unlike my future counter-part, I remained here, while has left to join Logan, Joanna and both of our Remys at the bar. Highly unethical."

Rebecca laughed, then pressed an arm around her ribs. Sharp, jutting pains panged against her flesh. "Not that it's funny, Hank, but in my time from what Oli told me, Uncle would just let it happen. He knew whatever it was wouldn't kill us, but make us stronger. Normally he'd read some journal and drink tea and they'd come crawling out on our hands and knees, begging to be put down."

"Oh? Then what would he do?"

"Pour us some tea."

Beast closed his eyes, and pressed two strong thick fingers against the lids. "Well, I can conclude that you will be fine. Would you mind terribly, Miss LeBeau, that I take a leave so I may finally rest? Twenty-Eight hours with no sleep can cause halucinations, which I would rather not have at the moment."

Rebecca smiled and nodded. Once he left, she gingerly placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the muscle move without consent. Constant pins and needle impressions fluttered against her skin, pressing softly then in quick, painful jabs. She sighed, leaning back against her pillow, allowing the pain to numb over her senses. "A few days of this, huh." She said outloud, to no one in particular. Her body only hummed in response, barely loud enough for her ears to hear. She leaned her head back against her pillows and let out a breath, her lungs resisting the notion. "Please God," She whispered. "Let this be the extent of how much it hurts."

*****************************************************************************

The waitress set two beers down, her eyes trailing from one face to another. The four people who sat infront of her were silent, brooding, staring into the wooden table, at anything but eachother. With out a word she stepped away, sauntering towards a more lively table. Logan reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a cigar, and began to chew on the end thoughtfully. Infront of him Frenzy's face seemed to be permanantly etched in a snarl, as her arm snaked loosely around Gambit's, while he shrank away from her touch. The older Remy, sitting next to Logan, sipped quietly on his warming brew.

"Ya know," Logan spoke up, pinching his cigar between his fingers. "You're killin' yer daughter."

Gambit stopped sipping his beer, and stared ahead at his younger counterpart, meeting his eyes. "Don' know what y'talkin' 'bout mon ami."

Logan let out a gruff sigh and placed his cigar back into his pocket. "You might as well let it out now. I can smell the stink of rot right in ya. Not doin' somethin' about it is killin' Rebecca, and even worse, not tellin' yer son is hurting her more."

Frenzy narrowed her eyes and unlaced her arm from Gambit. She peered at Remy, and tried to read his face. "What's he talking about?" She turned to her former lover next to her, and glared. "What have you done?"

The older Gambit rolled his eyes and gazed downwards into his drink. "I got d'cancer, petite." With a lower voice, he said into his glass, "Get y'prostate checked, y' dumbass."

Remy stared at his older counterpart, his lip twitching ever so slightly. "Always t'ought it'd be de Lung cancer t'get to me." His breathing began to go shallow, and he leaned back in his seat. "Did Rogue know 'bout dis?"

"_Pah!_ Non, y'get d't'ing lon' aft'r Anna passes, t'ough I wouldn' doubt dat _your_ Rogue know. She absorbed me an' I gave her everyt'in' I got." With a sigh, Gambit leaned back, and placed his roughened palms against his abdomen. "Y'see, y'catch it, in 'nough time t'fix it. But, y'don' wan' ta. So it spread, here, " He pointed low on his stomach, tracing a line upwards near his chest. "T'here. So. Dat be d'deal. I ain' got too lon', an' at d'time, I don' care. Been a year, kinda, an' I don' see m'self havin' anot'er."

Remy took a long, hard drink from his glass, nearly draining the amber liquid. He slammed it down, hard, onto the wooden table and stared at Gambit hard. "Rogue dropped me dis mornin'. She said it was 'cause o'you. Cause o' you. Dis be why she don't want t' start wit' me again."

Gambit looked ar his younger self as if he were a child. "Seems right by her, ain't it? She see d'cancer in me, she t'inkin', she don' be wit' me, she don' die, I don' die, an' de world, it go on spinnin' a million times 'til we do bot' pass an' return to de eart'. Makes sense."

Remy stared into his glass, watcing the glimmering liquid unfoam. "Why you didn't get dat t'ing fixed?" He growled, low enough only Wolverine registered it clearly. "Y' said you got it in time."

"'Cause, mon ami, wit'out Anna, why be fixin' what ain' been workin'?" Gambit said simply.

The casual feeling in his voice set him off. "Ya got two kids, man!" Remy blurted loudly. Two patrons stopped their conversation and stared, small whisperings passing between them. Frency waved her arm at them, ushering them on. Remy stared coldly at his future, his life, infront of him. "Your _kids_ shoulda been de ones t'look out for, ta live for, idiot! I see dem, I feel dem, I talk to dem, an' I already love dem, even if dey be yours an' not mine yet!"

Anger flared in Gambit's eyes and he gripped his glass, his knuckles white. "Y'ever been so damn empty, boy, you don' got not'in' t'fill it wit'? Y'kids, dey hate y', y'lil _filles, _she be d'only one wit' y' cause she feel dat pain, d'same pain as y'do, an' she only stayin' 'cause she worry y'don' know what y'doin' no more? An' y'son, y'own boy, flesh an' blood, he be renouncin' y'own name f'y' dead wife, 'cause he hate y'so fuckin' much? D'only t'ing y'had in dis world, d'only source of true heartfelt _love" _he spat the word like a curse. "She be lyin' bleedin' 'cross y'lap, an' all she be askin' o'y' is t'kiss her. Jus' one fuckin' kiss, dat all I was able t'give her."

Remy moved to speak, but Gambit cut him off with a swipe of his hand. "Couldn' give her d'life she needed, couldn' give her d'marrow from m'bones, d'blood from m'veins, not'in'. Fuckin' helpless. Y'_chere_ be fire, an' ice, an' she burnin' out, ice meltin' and drownin' dat fire. In y'hands, man, in y'hands."

Remy slowly nodded, taking in everything that was shouted to him from a broken man. "Rogue, she woulda wanted you t'move on."

Gambit scoffed. "An' a year or somet'in' like dat later, I find someone who be fire. After dat I find someone who be ice. No one _ever_ compared t'Anna. No one be Anna Marie Lebeau. Move on, de woman might as well 'ave tol' me t'stop a movin' train."

Remy let out a breath, and opened his mouth to speak. The sudden push of doors oh Harry's Hideaway slammed open, and an exhausted, haggard Cyclops emerged through. He quickly scanned the room, zooming in on his fellow mutants, and ran towards the table. "X-Men!" He said harshly, under his breath. He planted two fists onto the table, his breath labored.

Logan took a look at him and glared. "What's up Slim?"

Cyclops brought his eyes to his and breathed deeply. "Olivier's gone crazy. He's gone. He took his Hank with him."

Gambit's eyes went wide and he stared at his younger counterpart, before both of them looked at Cyclops again "What?

"He knocked out both of our telepaths and took out most of our machinery. I had to catch a cab and run here. I've called Forge and he's on his way to fix everything." He caught his breath, and shook his head, sweat beading on his face. "We need to get back to the school and figure out what the hell happened!"

Remy stood up immediately, pulling out his wallet and throwing down a large denomination of bills? "Rogue?" Was all he said.

"She's fine, she went out soon after you did. I already called her, however you may want to as well." Cyclops said, rustling in his jacket for his phone. Gambit breathed a huge sigh of relief, and took the device, stepping away as he dialed the number he knew by heart.

Wolverine grunted, pushing himself out of the booth. "We get back soon enough I can smell where he's goin'. Boy can take out a telepath but he can't change his scent."

"Wait." Gambit spoke up. He hung his head gravely. "No need. I know where d'boy goin'. I c'n take you dere"

Frenzy stared at him, her eyes narrow and hard. "And where is the kid going?" She asked, cracking each knuckle on her hand carefully with each word. "What is it you're hiding from us now?"

Gambit looked at her, and his eyes nearly made her heart ache. With careful drive in his voice, he spoke, his voice breaking slightly. "He's goin' after Sinister."

A/N: I sat down and told myself to write this chapter, to keep going. I need favor from all you great reviewers - My sister was just diagnosed with leukemia. Any spare cent is going to help her with her bills, and every spare moment is spending time with her. I ask that when you say any prayers tonight, throw some her way. You guys are so fantastic, and I'd really appreciate it, and I assure you, this won't take as long as last time :(


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sewers smell, kids. That's all you need to know about them. Wading through the filth, waste, and grotesque _things _that have been seeped in stench-ed waters is enough to cause the bile in your throat as it burns a hole in your windpipe. I grabbed the wall next to me, and once more emptied my stomach into the flowing waters below, watching whatever I had eaten trail between my legs and disappears behind me. I threw a sorry glance to Uncle Hank, who's own face showed green underneath the fur, knowing full well he felt my little gift between his own toes. He only gave me a polite smile and tapped his nose, his blue eyes watery.

"Never fear, young Oli," He said. "I'm used to many scents from my own laboratory. This is merely just unpleasant compared to most."

Yeah right. I know he's only trying to make me feel better for dragging him into this mess, but even though it's not working, I do feel better with him by my side. He helped me with no persuasion, the cover story of going to Harry's, and helping me dismantle, but not _destroy_ the X-Jet meant the world to me. I know if I did it on my own, there would be some casualties, and while having my own Uncle help me when my dad wouldn't sucks, I knew it was for the best.

"Uncle Hank, I remember reading about this place." I pushed through, noticing the waters were slowly lowering, revealing muddy sludge below us. "I can't for the life of me remember, though. Weren't there creatures living underneath here?"

Uncle Hank grunted, pulling his foot out of a deep sludge pile. "Not creatures, my dear boy. _M__utants _not blessed enough to be able to pass as human lived down here. They were called Morlocks. They were a community, much like the above ground, and they lived against the light. They were truly masterpieces in their own wake. Not _creatures_as you say."

I nodded glumly, already regretting my words. Whatever happened to these Morlocks sure was a sore subject for him, judging by the disappointment in his face. Throw this in line with the other mistakes I've made, for the greater good, and you can pretty much just say the passed few weeks or so has been one hailstorm of headaches after another caused by yours truly. But I couldn't dwell on it, not now, now when I was so close. Having Uncle Hank by my side just made it all seem a bit easier anyway. Once Mom's alive and well in our own reality, everyone will know that what we did was worth it.

All it takes is killing my grandfather. Or whatever he is.

Pushing through the sludge at our feet we kept on, in silence. I thought silent prayers for the Morlocks, what were left of them. As my hands felt along a solid rock wall, feeling for something a normal person, with out the instincts of a Wolverine, would sense, I pulled the mental image of this place from the thoughts and memories of Emma. She had been down here plenty of times, shedding tears for those she never knew. They reminded her of her Hellions, and how she had no way to bring them back. Uncle Hank also chirped in that there was a way to _him _from here as well.

Time had worn down the edges enough to conceal it, barely registering anything different from its surroundings. When my fingers finally located it, I grasped it, pulling it quickly from its enclave. With a spiraling motion, the dusty rocks slowly relieve themselves, falling into one another, stacking sideways. I smiled at such modern technology. Looking forward, another long, dark tunnel shows us the way, thankfully devoid of the sewage and sludge that Uncle Hank and I have been treading through. At the end of it, a light, eerily bright and red, lit our way. The semi promised land. To him.

I motion for the both of us to head on forward, fishing a flashlight from my side. Clicking the light on, I shone it directly at Uncle Hank, and almost gasped at his face. He held a smile on his lips, full of contempt, and was almost giddy, as he gazed down the corridor. His eyes held a wild look to them, and the gleam in them cutting like ice. As quick as it had appeared, it was gone.

* * *

><p>She had been standing there, wrapped in his scent, watching the waters in the lake cascade upon themselves. After that morning, she had grabbed his shirt, which still held his warmth, and wrapped it around herself, wanting more of him around her. It was comforting, and it felt like home, with the spicy cologne he wore, and the special scent that only his body could produce. She wondered sometimes, if that was a power he had, to capture, entice, and enthrall. Just being within one part of his structure, just his button up t-shirt, feeling the soft material against her skin, brought back so many memories of love and fulfillment in the sweet, hot sun of Valle Soleda. Kicking off her sandals, she pressed her toes in the sand, reliving the moments in her past that seemed so good, so true, and out of reach. She knew she should leave, but the memories, the thoughts, the last time she was truly, unconditionally happy, kept her still.<p>

She heard the ring of her phone, pulling her out of her thoughts. Frowning, she recognized the tone provided to Scott Summers, pulsing urgently against her side, for the consecutive sixth time in a matter of twenty minutes. Opening the phone, she pressed the cold metal against her ear and spoke a curt greeting into the receiver. "What Scott? Ah know, Ah'm on mah way."

"Dis ain' Scott."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she pressed her hand to her neck. "R-Remy?"

"Yeah. Listen, Scott lent me 'is phone. Jus' wanted t'tell you dat de other Gambit, he know where Oli be goin'." He cleared his throat before speaking again. Rogue knew that tell. He was getting emotional. "Anyways, am gonna be back at de mansion in a bit. You an' me, we gotta talk girl, once dis shit is done."

Sighing, Rogue kneeling down and grabbed her shoes, allowing irritation to slip into her voice. "We don't have anythin' ta talk about, Remy. Ah told ya-"

"Dat you don' feel d'same. Pah, girl, I know y'game." Remy gave a heavy breath on the other line, and she grippd the phone harder. "I know dis routine. I know whatcha t'inking, dat if we ain't together, den all dat bad shit don' happen. Dat you don' die, and I live on. Well, it ain' much of a life wit' out ya, girl, so dat livin' on ain' wort' it."

A small cry escaped Rogue's throat, and she shuddered her next words. "Remy, Ah understand, but if we don't get t'gether, then you can live. Ah know what we find out, and Ah know the horror, th' pain that you're gonna go through! An its all mah fault-"

"Stop dat!" He shouted, his voice blasting through the phone. A groan from his side, and she could imagine him running a hand through his hair. "Whatever it is, we know 'bout it now. We can change it. We can fight it. I am not losin' dis one, Chere, not losin' you."

"Remy," Rogue said, allowing his words to wash over her. "Ah don't know. We can talk once we get t'gether, see where we stand. But Ah can't promise that this is gonna be easy, on either of us."

"But we do need t'talk."

"Yeah. We do."

"Where are you now?"

"Oh," Rogue took a glance back at the lake, the rippling waters lapping at the sand. "Ah'm by th'lake, near Harry's. Ah wanted ta be alone."

A subtle laugh from his end, and a sigh. "Well, y'want a ride home? I know y'just walked."

Rogue frowned. "How d'ya that?"

The sounds of rustling behind her, and the tell tale snap of a phone closing. She spun around, and almost tripped, steadying herself. Remy stood before her, slipping the cellphone back into his pocket. In his other hand, he held a helmet, allowing it to gently hang and tap into his thigh. A slight smile curved his lips, and he tilted his head, a slight breeze carrying his cinnamon tinted strands with them. Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes watered, and she dropped her own phone in her pocket. His eyes seemed to burn as he gazed at her, and suddenly she felt vulnerable, and wanted nothing more than to burn with them.

"Hi Chere."

"Hi y'self."

He threw the helmet towards her, and she caught it swiftly, wrapping her lithe fingers around the sides. "We need t'get a move on. De boy runnin' somethin' fierce, an' only de old me knows where he be goin'."

Rogue nodded, yet stood her ground, her fingers tapping the sides of the helmet. When She didn't move, Remy stepped towards her, and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Said we gotta get movin' _Chere_"

"Ah know. "She whispered, her voice low and stuttering. "It's just unreal, ya know?"

He smirked, tilting his head. "Yeah. Dis ain' what I figured t'happen. De boy, de girl, you, me, de other me, every t'in. Don' make sense at all."

"That's not it." Rogue looked up at him, finally, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "It's unreal 'cause it feels right. Like we're 'sposed ta do this. 'Sposed ta have a son, a daughter, the life that he was sayin' is 'sposed to happen. But all Ah can think 'bout is how it's gonna end. How _we're_ gonna end. He gave me that knowledge, an' Ah don't know if Ah can prevent it."

Remy gazed down at her, tilting his head and letting out soft sigh. "Dis ain't de time t'figure out de future Rogue. How t'make it happen, or how t'prevent it. You an' me, we only got de _now_t'figure out. Right now, someone be needin' savin', an' we can't sit here an' t'ink if he be worth it. You alive now, an' we need y'. He need y'. De girl need y'. I need y'. Y'death ain't gonna happen f'r years, an' we can't t'ink of how t'prevent it if we don't know if it gonna even happen."

Rogue looked away, gazing at the face of the helmet in her hands. "Ya didn't see what was in his mind, Remy. Ya didn't see any o'it. Ah saw how Ah died. Ah saw how it happens."

"How den?"

"Sinister killes meh."

He froze, his hands becoming stiff on her shoulders. "Non, not possible. Mystique killed him. Saw 'im dead wit' m'own eyes."

"He regenerates, Remy. He makes his own clone, an' transfers himself to that vessel." Rogue's eyes became glass as she looked into his own, adoring the ruby gaze that always gripped her. Trance-like, she continued, her words solid and cold. "An' that's what ya are. Yoah a vessel he wanted, but didn't come out right. Came out so different, so pure, he couldn't touch ya, so he sent ya away. Left ya in an orphanage, didn't want ya. 'Cause he couldn't get inta ya. Made ya so beautiful no one could resist ya, but didn't change ya eyes. He didn't plan on ya becomin' an X-man, or becomin' a good person. He threw ya away, like trash."

The obvious hurt in his eyes snapped her out of her trance. His mouth became a straight line and his hands dropped to his sides, fingers clenching into a fist. She opened her mouth to speak, and he held a finger to her lips, silencing hushing her words. "Y'saw all dat from him? From me?"

Rogue nodded, and tore her gaze away from his, staring out at the lake. The moving waters captivated her, as she spoke, her voice low and calm. "But in the end, that don't matta', Remy. In th'end, ya the way ya are, who you are, the man ya are now." She sensed his apprehension, and turned to him, placing her arms around his waist, in an effort to comfort him. "Who made ya isn't what makes ya, Remy. Ah can attest to that."

"Don' believe _Chere_. I don' believe it." Remy shook his head and looked at her, watching her lips move. She knew him well enouogh that his features always gave a tell, the cracks in his poker face showing all the more. "Why did y'wait til now t'tell me dis? Why didn' y'tell me dis when y'found out?"

"Remy, how do ya tell the one ya're in love with his father's a monster?" Her hands stroked his sides, and roamed upwards towards his shoulders, to wrap around his neck. She pulled his face close to her, touching their foreheads together, languishing in the feel of his hair, smelling distinctly of cinnamon and an expensive shampoo, as it caressed her cheeks. "How do ya hurt someone so bad, so hard, when all ya wanna do is protect them from everythin' that can cause an ache?"

He paused for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Didn' know nothin' o'dis, _Chere_, please believe me."

She sighed, and leaned closer into his embrace. "Ah know that, ya damn fool. Ah saw it first hand."

Remy nodded, and breathed in a shuddering breath. "C'n we talk about dis more later? 'M tryin' t hold m'self t'gether long 'nough t' go save de boy. An' dis ain't helpin'.

Rogue nodded, and pulled away, stepping towards his bike. He followed her, and she waited until he steadied the vehicle before she slipped in behind him. A split second before she placed her helmet on her head, he stopped her, twisting around on his seat. "Anna," He whispered, his voice quiet. "Did y'mean dat?"

She gave him a confused look, her brow furrowing. "Mean what?"

"De one ya in love wit'. Y'said dat."

"Oh." Rogue smiled, and pulled her helmet over her head. "Ah guess Ah did."

"Don' play with me girl." Remy gazed at her, his face serious. "Do you love me, Anna?"

She lifted the helmet off her head, showing her face. Gazing into his eyes, she smiled, her full lips a gentle curve on her face. "Ah guess that's gonna be somethin' else we talk about, right sugah?"

Remy nodded. He turned around, and kicked his bike on, ignoring the gnawing ache that resided in his chest.

* * *

><p>As horrible as it was to say, I was impressed. Severely impressed.<p>

Sinister's lab was full of machinery, far beyond what was at the Mansion, almost to the extent of what my own school had, and then some. It was a mess, a maze of wires and tubes and what looked like specimens floating in embalming fluid. Bubbling liquid filled my ears as I walked through it all, the dead tissue samples moving grotesquely. It smelled worse than a hospital, a sterile, unnaturally clean air that permeated me through my clothes, and dried my skin. As we stepped closer, I took note of two gurneys, and three operating tables, lined in a row. Next to them was a tray of freshly cleaned utensils, waiting for flesh to dirty them. On the last one, a sheet covered a body. I shuddered. It was all so high-tech, and all so very wrong. I ran a tongue over my lips, and felt the skin starting to chap. I knew after this mess I would need a shower, no matter how immaculate the area was.

I felt Uncle Hank's paw on my shoulder, and I turned to face him. One large finger pressed against his lips, and another pointed ahead of me, passed the long tubes, big enough for a body, towards a command center with a large chair. Screens escalated in front of me, pictures of X-Men, dead and alive, and others I didn't recognize. I stared, hard, and turned back to him, about to ask him what next to do, but he tapped his ears. _Listen_, he loudly thought to me. _Do you not hear it?_

I concentrated on the sound, ignoring the bubbling around me as we crept closer. A humming, no, a singing voice, like a child, stabbed through the machinery. It was kind, and sweet, innocent. As I stepped closer, I saw a flurry of hands float in and out of the command center, pressing buttons upon buttons, changing the screens from faces I've known alive and to faces I've known to have passed. It finally stopped on a beautiful woman, with flowing crimson for hair, dark lashes resting on her cheeks in a deep sleep. A soft sigh from the chair, and the hands worked again, flashing more and more across the screen.

I looked at Uncle Hank and gave him a nod. Stepping forward, I called out to this person, this being. "Hey!"

Her hands stopped working, and the humming ceased. It was eerily quiet in the large laboratory. I stepped towards her again, and called out to her. "I said hey!"

Slowly that big, heavy metal chair turned and in it was a beautiful, albeit petite woman, with raven hair and mocha colored skin. She gazed at me with chocolate colored eyes, and a placid smile on her face. "Hello. May I help you?"

We both looked at her, unblinking. "I'm here for Sinister." I said to her, mentally searching my mind for a destructive power, in case things got dirty. "And I want him _now._"

The girl looked at me, plainly, no emotion on her face. "Oh. He hasn't re-animated yet. Try back later." With that she turned on her chair and went back to her computer.

Anger rushed to me. I stomped over to her and threw her chair around, making her face me directly. "Look lady, I haven't come all this way, all this time, to _wait_ any longer! The hell are you talking about re-animating? Where is he?"

Behind me I heard a loud sigh, and an inward groan. Uncle Hank walked towards the girl's other side, and shook his head. "Threnody," he said, "Please do meet Mr. Raven, first name Olivier. Son of Gambit, first name Remy, last name LeBeau. He wishes to see Mister Sinister, if you will, as he would be expecting him, possibly."

I stepped away, confused. Why was Uncle Hank acting strange to this girl? "Uncle Hank? What's going on? Who's this girl?"

"This, young Oli, is Threnody. Threnody survives and thrives on Life force, young man, the lief force of the dead." Uncle Hank turned to me, a fierce glint in his eye. "Sinister regenerates into a new body to transfer to when he passes on, or his current body is too old."

The Threnody girl turned and looked at me, her eyes dead and dull, the same placid smile perched on her lips. "The transfer is complete. Mr. Essex will be with us shortly."

I turned and looked at the body on the table. The sheet didn't move. I held my breath and walked to it, summoning a power into my hands I didn't recognize. Someone I touched, some time ago, I barely remember. A girl when my powers had just started. Pulsing blasts. Flashes of concentrated light that are pure pressure. Enough for now. I grasped the edge of the sheet and froze, unable to lift it. I breathed in heavily, feeling my mind work overtime. This is what I had come back for. This bastard had killed my mother and tormented my father into a drinking, blubbering mess. And in the long run, I'd have to come back and kill him, over and over again.

For my mom? It would only be a tiny, miniscule inconvenience.

I threw the sheet back and gasped. The body on the table was a woman, frail looking but healthy. The same woman that was pictured on the multitude of screens that Threnody was playing on. She was beautiful, naked, and very oddly familiar. Her long hair draped over her shoulders and her face, her rose red mouth open. The air around us became cold, and her breath floated upwards towards us, the soft cloud dissipating. Sinister coming back as a woman? No sense is ever made in this life.

I lifted my arm to kill her, until a hand grasped my wrist and pulled it down. I looked over to Uncle Hank, who gave me a sad look.

"My dear boy," He said, his voice quiet. "You really shouldn't interfere with the comings of such great science.

His hand flashed and pressed against my neck. A sharp pain pierced my skin before I could react. I heard the plunger of the needle before I shoved Uncle Hank away, and pressed my hand against my neck.

I watched them blur against the background, and fade away. I fell against the table with the woman, and toppled us both over onto the floor. She fell atop me, her mouth still open, and now her eyes gazing at me, half slit in a deep sleep.

Before I passed out I stared into her green, green eyes, brighter than the sun, and wanted to scream.

I recognized her, and cursed myself for being so fucking stupid. Her pictures were everywhere at home.

My damned school is named after her.

Jean Grey.

* * *

><p>AN: I changed it. I didn't want Gambit and Cyclops to be related, because then the Megan and Oli relationship would be incestuous, and that's just nasty, folks.<p> 


End file.
